AYUDANDO A BOOTH
by Boneslady
Summary: “I can't think of anything I wouldn't do to help him” T. Brennan in The Dwarf in the Dirt, Season 5 episode 7. Cuando la tragedia alcanza a Booth y lo golpea en dónde más le duele, Temperance se presenta para convertirse en su principal apoyo.
1. MALAS NOTICIAS

**A/N Esta es mi segunda historia, y por supuesto es sobre mi serie favorita: BONES. **

**Estoy desde hace unos meses ocupada con mi otra historia llamada Un Salto de Fe, pero cuando empecé a experimentar un bloqueo de autor, esta otra historia empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Finalmente, cansada de no poder avanzar con mi primer fic, decidí sacarme esto de mi sistema, y ahora gracias a Dios, estoy escribiendo activamente tanto para este fic como para Un Salto de Fe. Espero que les guste. Por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones.**

*****************************AYUDANDO A BOOTH*****************************

"_I can't think of anything I wouldn't do to help him" T. Brennan in The Dwarf in the Dirt, Season 5 episode 7._

**CAPITULO UNO: MALAS NOTICIAS.**

-Dra. Brennan, podría indicarle a esta corte la causa de muerte de la señora Roberts, tal y como la determinaron en su laboratorio.

-Bueno, luego de realizar varios análisis pudimos comprobar que la víctima…es decir, la señora Roberts, presentaba señales claras y evidentes de un hematoma subdural. Este se originó por un golpe que fracturó su cráneo, específicamente su hueso frontal. Esta fractura provocó el hematoma que le causó la muerte. Este tipo de lesión dependiendo de su severidad, puede demorar el momento de muerte, ésta puede ocurrir en pocas horas o inclusive días después de ocurrida la fractura.

-¿Y en el caso de la señora Roberts?

-Por el tipo de lesión de la señora Roberts, estamos ante un caso de horas, el tipo de golpe que recibió fue bastante fuerte, la presión intracraneal debió aumentar muy rápidamente. Como lo puede explicar la patóloga, Dra. Saroyan, es probable que la señora Roberts agonizara entre dos y cuatro horas.

-Según su opinión experta, ¿sería este un tipo de muerte en exceso dolorosa?

-En este tipo de lesión, fractura craneal y consecuente hematoma subdural, la víctima debe sufrir mucho dolor, primero al darse el ataque que origina la lesión, y también en las horas siguientes dado la sintomatología de la lesión. Es muy probable que una vez que recibió el golpe, la señora Roberts perdiera la consciencia por al menos veinte a treinta minutos, si luego de eso despertó, el dolor en su cabeza sería intolerable, sufriría nauseas, además de secuelas del daño cerebral provocado.

-¿Daño cerebral?

-Efectivamente, la fractura sufrida por la víctima en este caso implicó un astillamiento del hueso frontal, de hecho la sección astillada fue encontrada incrustada en los restos de su lóbulo frontal. Esto debió haber sido en extremo doloroso, y afectaría su área del habla y la posibilidad de concentración, considerando el sector del córtex cerebral afectado.

Durante más de dos horas la Dra. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense del Instituto Jeffersoniano declaró en la corte como testigo experto. Era un caso que Booth y ella habían resuelto hacía un año y que finalmente estaba en la etapa de juicio. Una vez que terminara su declaración, el siguiente testigo sería Booth, su compañero, al que no había visto ese día pues habían quedado de verse en la corte.

-Es todo su señoría, no tengo más preguntas para la testigos-concluyó frustrado el defensor del acusado, luego de intentar en vano desacreditar la evidencia forense.

-Muchas gracias Dra. Brennan, puede retirarse-exclamó el Juez mientras Brennan bajaba del estrado y se dirigía a sentarse en la sala general, le pareció extraño no haber visto a Booth- Señor Fiscal, entiendo que su siguiente testigo es el Agente Especial Booth, podría llamar a su testigo.

-Señoría-respondió el fiscal-tenemos un problema con el testigo, hace unos minutos recibí una llamada del Director Cullen, del FBI, me indicó que es necesario reprogramar la declaración del Agente Booth, por lo cual la fiscalía solicita al señor Juez aceptar el cambio de orden, queremos poner al Agente Booth como el último testigo de la acusación, es decir, su declaración podría darse la próxima semana.- Mientras el fiscal expresaba estas palabras Brennan lo miraba expectante, ¿qué estaba pasando para que fuera necesario mover la declaración de su compañero? La noche anterior ella y Booth habían estado comiendo juntos en el diner y comentando lo ansiosos que estaban por rendir su testimonio y acabar con ese caso.

-¿Cuál es el motivo para tan abrupto cambio en el orden señor Fiscal?-cuestionó el Juez.

-Según la información que me dio el Director Cullen, el Agente Booth no puede presentarse hoy a esta corte, surgió una situación desafortunada, entiendo que tuvo una emergencia familiar y no puede presentarse a la audiencia. Se me informa que en este momento se dirige al hospital para atender el asunto.

En ese instante Brennan palideció y lanzó una mirada expectante al fiscal.

-Muy bien, en ese caso haremos un receso de veinte minutos-concluyó el Juez. Brennan se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al fiscal.

-¿Qué pasó con Booth? ¿Qué clase de emergencia familiar tuvo Señor Roberts?

-No tengo muchos datos Dra. Brennan, pero mi asistente me indicó que el Director Cullen llamó diciendo que Booth acababa de salir para el hospital por una emergencia familiar…

-Debe ser su abuelo…es muy mayor, él fue quien lo crió.

-No, entiendo que tiene algo que ver con su hijo, aunque no sé bien que fue lo que ocurrió.

-¡Parker!-exclamó Brennan tomando su bolso y saliendo a toda prisa de la sala mientras buscaba su teléfono celular. Con un total sentido de urgencia abordó su auto y marcó el número de la oficina de Booth esperando que Charlie pudiera darle información.

-FBI, Agente Burns.

-Charlie, soy la Dra. Brennan, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con Parker?-preguntó agitada, mientras dirigía su vehículo a la salida del parqueo.

-Oh Dra. Brennan, qué bueno que me llama, sí, Booth estaba preparándose para salir para la corte cuando le avisaron que su hijo sufrió un grave accidente de automóvil…no tengo más detalles, sólo sé que lo trasladaron al George Washington.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Hospital de la Universidad George Washington?, O.K. gracias Charlie, otra cosa más, ¿hace cuánto recibió Booth la llamada?

-Una media hora aproximadamente.

-Gracias-replicó ella y colgó, dirigiéndose tan aprisa como era posible al Hospital.

Luego de conducir por el caótico tráfico de la tarde en D.C. por más de veinte minutos, Temperance llegó al Hospital y buscó un sitio para aparcar su automóvil. A toda prisa se dirigió a la Sala de Emergencias y buscó información en el mostrador.

-Disculpe, necesito información, entiendo que un niño Parker Booth ingresó por un accidente…

-¿Es usted familiar?

-Ahh…no exactamente, él es hijo de mi compañero, el Agente Especial Booth del FBI, yo soy consultora del FBI, y el Agente Booth es mi amigo, por favor señorita, solo necesito saber dónde puedo encontrar a mi amigo y si el niño está aquí.

-Mmmm…déjeme ver-dijo la mujer mientras tecleaba en los datos en la computadora-sí, un niño con ese nombre ingresó hace poco más de una hora, estuvo en el accidente de tráfico del autobús escolar. Su condición es bastante crítica, sus padres al igual que los demás padres de los niños involucrados deben estar en la sala de espera que se ubica al final de aquel pasillo-le indicó la encargada mientras señalaba en dirección a la sala.

-Gracias…-musitó Brennan mientras emprendía la marcha hacia la dirección que le indicaron. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que vio la sala de espera, abrió la puerta y allí pudo ver a Rebecca, abrazada con su novio Brent y llorando desconsoladamente. Esa imagen hizo que el estómago de Temperance diera un vuelco, la sala estaba abarrotada de padres llorosos que se consolaban unos a otros, había por lo menos una docena de personas y no podía ver a su amigo, hasta que sus ojos buscaron al final de la sala, ahí estaba Booth, solo en una silla, sentado con sus codos en las rodillas y su cabeza entre las manos, no había nadie con él. Temperance empezó a acercarse mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, la imagen de Rebecca y ahora la de Booth haciéndola temer lo peor. Conforme se acercó pudo ver que entre las manos de Booth, que tapaban su cara, se escapaban lágrimas. Sin pensarlo más apresuró el paso y con cuidado se agachó frente a él, delicadamente tomó sus muñecas tratando de descubrir su rostro y levemente musitó:

-Booth…

El inmediatamente alzó la mirada y sacó su rostro de entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su faz la viva expresión del dolor, dio un suspiro tembloroso y apenas audiblemente y con voz trémula dijo:

-Bones…Bones-y sin más se abrazó a ella, su rostro acurrucado entre el hombro y el cuello de su compañera que continuaba agachada frente a él, sus grandes y fuertes brazos rodeándola, abrazándola con desesperación, Brennan podía escuchar sus sollozos desconsolados y sentía como aquel enorme y fuerte hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin saber qué hacer, sus manos recorriendo la espalda de él en un movimiento que procuraba consolarlo. Minutos pasaron sin cambiar de posición, ella lo dejó desahogarse y continuó llorando junto a él, no tenía el valor de preguntar nada…y temía lo peor. Cuando sintió que él estaba menos agitado, con cariño movió sus manos hasta acariciar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, aún apoyada en su hombro, se movió un poco hacia atrás para tratar de verlo y luego de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo por impulso, se atrevió por fin a hablar:

-Booth…dime qué pasó…por favor- su voz temblaba mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su compañero, aún húmeda por las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar.

-Es Parker…mi hijo…Bones, mi niño.

-Lo sé Booth…sé que Parker sufrió un accidente…pero dime, ¿han hablado con el Doctor?

Haciendo un esfuerzo él se incorporó, ella aprovechó el momento para sentarse junto a él y sin soltar sus manos lo miró a los ojos esperando a que pudiera articular palabra.

-No…lo único que nos dijeron a Beca y a mí es que lo estaban atendiendo, que estaba inconsciente y sumamente grave, que debíamos esperar a que el Dr. lo lograra estabilizar para que viniera a darnos alguna información. Bones… eso fue hace mucho tiempo, nadie dice nada…hace media hora pregunté de nuevo y la enfermera solo me dijo que tuviera paciencia, que lo estaban atendiendo y que en su condición el Dr. no podía venir a darme información…que mi niño está muy grave.

-Ohh Booth-suspiró ella mientras lo volvía a abrazar, nuevas y abundantes lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su amigo-estoy aquí, no sé qué decirte…pero estoy aquí para apoyarte…esperemos y sé que pronto tendremos noticias.

Veinte minutos después, Booth por fin levantó su cara, que había encontrado residencia en el hombro de ella. Temperance entonces lo miró a los ojos:

-¿Necesitas algo? No sé, un vaso de agua, o ¿quieres que llame a alguien?-le preguntó sintiéndose inadecuada, le era difícil saber qué hacer en esos casos.

-No…no necesito nada, solo saber cómo está Park-murmuró él.

-¿Quieres que trate de averiguar algo?

-No creo que te digan nada…pero si quieres intentarlo-susurró él.

Brennan entonces le enjugó las lágrimas, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos tristes.

-Espera aquí, yo voy a tratar de averiguar algo…llamaré a Cam, ella es médico finalmente, así que puede que conozca a alguien con influencia en el hospital que nos pueda ayudar…suena mal hacer esto, pero es por Parker.-entonces se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador de enfermeras.

La enfermera a cargo le preguntó si era familiar y Temperance decidió mentir:

-Soy su madrastra…mi esposo está destrozado y necesito saber cómo está el niño, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no nos dan información…-exclamó mientras se autoreclamaba "madrastra, esa es tu mejor idea Temperance, si Ange estuviera acá nunca acabaría de escuchar sus aullidos".

-Bueno señora Booth, no hay nada nuevo que decirle, según la información que tengo Parker Booth continúa en estado delicado, están atendiéndolo ahora mismo.- mientras procesaba la información Brennan no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando la llamaron señora Booth...su natural incomodidad ante el formalismo social de negar su individualidad tomando el nombre de su esposo…aunque claro, Booth no era su esposo, ni ella era la señora Booth, ni tenía planes de casarse nunca.

-Cuando menos dígame que clase de heridas presenta el niño…

-No puedo darle esa información lo siento señora.

-O.K. entonces podría intentar averiguar algo, entienda nuestra situación, su padre está en esa sala de espera a punto de volverse loco de angustia…

-Lo siento de verdad, y entiendo su ansiedad, pero no puedo hacer nada para darles información, es el médico el quien puede informarlos.

Sin lograr más información Brennan simplemente tomó su teléfono y llamó a Cam.

-Saroyan.

-Cam soy yo, Brennan, estoy en el Hospital Washington Memorial…

-¡Díos mío! ¿está usted bien Dra. Brennan?

-Sí Cam, es Parker, sufrió un accidente de auto…estoy acá con Booth, pero hace más de hora y media que lo atienden y no nos dicen nada…no conoces a alguien aquí que nos pueda ayudar.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Parker?-preguntó Cam consternada-voy en camino Dra. Brennan, en cuanto llegue allá trataré de buscar información, tengo varios amigos ahí. ¿Están en la sala de emergencias?

-Sí, hay una sala de espera al lado derecho, al final de un pasillo. Estamos ahí.

-¿Cómo está Booth?

-Destrozado…nunca lo había visto así Cam…no sé cómo ayudarlo.

-En estos casos el hecho de que lo acompañe es suficiente Dra. Brennan, espero llegar allá en veinte minutos…es mejor que cuelgue, voy a salir en este momento…

-Gracias Cam.

Brennan volvió a la Sala y nuevamente se sentó al lado de su compañero, él la miró expectante:

-No te dijeron nada verdad…

-No, no realmente, pero Cam viene para acá, tiene varios amigos que trabajan aquí y tratará de ayudarnos a averiguar que pasa.


	2. DECISIONES Y PROCEDIMIENTOS

**A/N Bueno, vamos ya con el segundo, no pretendo que esta historia sea tan larga como Un salto de fe, pero ya veremos cuánto tiempo tardaremos llegando a donde quiero llegar. Por favor, escriban sus reseñas.**

**CAPITULO DOS: DECISIONES Y PROCEDIMIENTOS**

Mientras aún esperaban por Camille, un médico se acercó al salón provocando que todos los presentes se voltearán a verlo. Booth saltó de su asiento y Brennan lo siguió.

-¿Familiares de Parker Booth?-preguntó.

-Yo…es mi hijo.

-Yo soy su madre-exclamó una Rebecca llorosa.

Brennan y Brent, el novio de Rebecca, se acercaron también, cada uno ubicándose al lado de Booth y Rebecca.

-Señores Booth.

-Stinson, mi apellido es Stinson, por favor continúe Doctor-le corrigió Rebecca.

-Soy el Dr. Williams y he atendido a Parker desde su ingreso a la sala de emergencias, su hijo ingresó esta tarde con severas heridas, tiene un trauma craneal abierto, se fracturó varias costillas y una de ellas le perforó un pulmón, además varias excoriaciones, y una fractura en la tibia de su pierna derecha. Sufrió un severo golpe en su tórax. El chico está bastante delicado, pero logramos estabilizarlo, hemos realizado una punción pleural para drenar su pulmón colapsado. Por ahora lo que más nos preocupa es su herida en la cabeza, el niño ingresó inconsciente y permanece así…

-Dios Mío!-suspiró Booth mientras Rebecca lo tomaba del brazo tratando de sostenerse y llorando desconsolada.

-La fractura craneal, ¿acaso hubo algún hundimiento que lastimara su cerebro?-preguntó Brennan, el Dr. la miró y le preguntó:

-¿Es usted médico?

-No, soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan, Antropóloga forense, Booth, el padre de Parker, es mi compañero…solo quiero saber la extensión de su fractura.

-Encantado Dra. Brennan, y respondiendo su pregunta, no, afortunadamente la fractura de Parker es una fractura lineal…sin embargo, hay alguna hemorragia y es necesario drenarla y evitar la inflamación del cerebro. Necesitamos hacer una pequeña cirugía para eliminar la presión…el único problema es que Parker ha estado bastante inestable…la situación de su pulmón fue un poco complicada de controlar. El es un excelente candidato para hacer la cirugía craneal con un nuevo método menos invasivo desarrollado en este hospital por el Dr. Garner, nuestro jefe de neurocirugía…

-Entonces qué están esperando Doctor, opere a mi hijo- expresó Booth.

-Señor Booth, la forma usual de hacer este procedimiento es un tanto más invasiva, no queremos empeorar la situación de su hijo sometiéndolo a ello en su condición actual. Existe una opción como le dije, la del Dr. Garner que es menos traumática, sin embargo el problema es su seguro.

-¿Qué pasa con mi seguro?

-El procedimiento es nuevo, aún no está aprobado por las aseguradoras como un procedimiento cubierto, por lo tanto, deberemos proceder con el procedimiento normal, como le dije, en el caso de su hijo en este momento la cirugía usual para este tipo de herida es bastante más invasiva. En su actual estado no quiero ponerlo bajo ese estrés, así que la recomendación sería esperar unas horas, pero eso podría complicar su herida en la cabeza.

-¿Complicarla?

-Incrementa la posibilidad de daño cerebral, si se produce compresión del cerebro o inflamación, pero si lo operamos ahora mismo, el niño podría sufrir un paro, está muy débil, sufrió un fuerte trauma toráxico…el otro procedimiento implica un drenaje controlado, con una incisión menos agresiva, empezaríamos drenando la hemorragia por un pequeño orificio utilizando un endoscopio. Solo si vemos que es necesario hacer la craneotomía, el procedimiento usual, por existir inflamación cerebral procederíamos con esa cirugía. El problema es que la técnica que le menciono no está cubierta por su seguro.

-Maldición, mi hijo sufrió daño cerebral-preguntó Booth con tono derrotado.

-Es temprano para asegurarlo, pero si drenamos la hemorragia lo más pronto posible sus posibilidades de recuperarse mejor aumentan.

-¿Cuánto cuesta ese procedimiento?

-Con todos los costos incluidos unos setenta mil dólares.

-¡Oh por Dios!-suspiró Booth mientras Rebecca lanzó un suspiró desanimado.

-Pero ¿qué tan exitoso es este procedimiento, hace cuánto lo efectúan, cuáles son las probabilidades de éxito?-preguntó Brennan de inmediato.

-Es una variación de una técnica existente, asimismo usamos un nuevo tipo de endoscopio, ha estado utilizándose desde hace un año en este hospital, con pacientes adultos y pediátricos con total éxito, mínimas complicaciones y hasta el momento ninguna muerte relacionada con el modo del procedimiento en sí. El Dr. Garner es una autoridad en la materia, pronto el procedimiento será admitido como un procedimiento cubierto por las pólizas de seguro médico…desafortunadamente el que no figure como tal se debe meramente a atrasos de índole administrativo para su inclusión, el proceso de aprobación es bastante lerdo.

-No importa Bones, no puedo pagar ese dinero ya…salvo que el hospital tenga algún método de crédito…tengo mi apartamento, es propio, puedo hacer una hipoteca…

-Booth-le dijo Brennan tomándolo del brazo-yo puedo pagar ese procedimiento, no es necesario hacer un crédito.

-Desafortunadamente señor Booth el hospital no maneja facilidades de crédito, sería hacerlo con un Banco, pero no puedo esperar más por el bien de su hijo, debemos decidir qué hacer, y creo que la única opción es arriesgarse con una craneotomía o con otro procedimiento cubierto.- Booth y Rebecca miraban atónitos al médico y a Brennan.

-Bones no puedo dejarte pagar esta cirugía…

-Booth por favor, Parker la necesita, es la opción más favorable y yo puedo pagarla.

-Créeme que te lo agradezco Bones, pero no puedo permitirte gastar esa suma de dinero…

-Booth, no hay tiempo, Parker necesita el procedimiento, por favor, déjame ayudar…-Temperance llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de su amigo, haciéndolo mirarla directo a los ojos- yo haría lo que fuera por ti…tú lo sabes…no tengo como agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, ¡por Dios Booth! Tú me has salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, has tomado una bala por mí, me devolviste a mi familia…lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte con esto, no perdamos más tiempo, es Parker…por favor Booth-le suplicó ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban en las caras de ambos.

-Temperance yo…

-Ssshh…-le dijo ella poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de él- es tu hijo Booth, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados aquí si puedo ayudarle a obtener el mejor tratamiento posible, por favor.

-O.K….está bien, pero…pero voy a pagarte ese dinero Bones, te lo juro-exclamó él al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza-Gracias, gracias Bones.

-No hay tiempo que perder-le dijo ella soltándose del abrazo-Doctor, que necesita para formalizar el pago, quiero al Dr. Garner en esa cirugía y al mejor equipo atendiendo al niño, no importa lo que cueste.

Un sorprendido Dr. Williams le indicó a Brennan el camino hacia el área financiera donde debían realizar los pagos y trámites necesarios.

-Es por acá, debemos de ir al área de financiero y los padres deben firmar unos consentimientos informados, deben venir por acá.

Cuando Brennan se puso en marcha fue detenida por Rebecca, que la tomó del brazo y que apenas podía hablar.

-Dra. Brennan, no tengo palabras para agradecerle…le aseguro que Seeley y yo le pagaremos hasta el último centavo.

-No es necesario Rebecca, de verdad, lo hago con mucho gusto es por Parker-replicó Temperance poniendo su mano sobre la mano de la angustiada madre. Rebecca simplemente la abrazo en agradecimiento.

En ese momento aparecieron por la puerta Cam, Hodgins y Ángela.

-Bren!-gritó la artistas al ver a su amiga.

-Ange, no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir a firmar unos papeles para la cirugía de Parker…

El grupo completo se dirigió al área financiera del hospital, en el camino Brennan le explicó a Cam y al resto de los recién llegados lo sucedido.

-¿Quién hará el procedimiento?

-El Dr. Garner-respondió Brennan-en cuanto firme los documentos necesarios para el pago iremos a reunirnos con él para que Booth y Rebecca firmen el consentimiento.

-Dr. B, yo puedo asumir ese costo, o si usted lo desea compartirlo, puedo pagar la mitad del monto-ofreció Hodgins-cuente conmigo.

Booth lo escuchó y de inmediato se detuvo observando agradecido al entomólogo.

-Gracias Jack…pero no puedo aceptar eso…es más complicado incluir más gente en esto y pienso pagarle a Bones cada dólar.

-Hey amigo, lo que sea por la salud del hombrecito…de verdad, yo puedo asumir el costo del procedimiento sin problema o compartirlo con la Dra. Brennan.

-No es necesario Jack, pero gracias, y Booth, olvídate de pagarme ese dinero, no es necesario, ya te dije que es apenas una manera de agradecerte las muchas veces que me has salvado la vida.

-Sí es así, yo también te debo la vida Booth, nos sacaste de ese maldito agujero en la tierra amigo, de verdad que quiero ayudar…

-Jamás he esperado nada de ustedes, yo sólo hice lo que era correcto…jamás permitiría que alguien les hiciera daño, es mi trabajo proteger a la gente…a ustedes…y además yo también les debo la vida....

-Booth-interrumpió Ange-eres afortunado de tener amigos que harían cualquier cosa por ti…déjalos ayudarte.

-Hodgins lo tengo cubierto, no te preocupes- insistió Brennan.

Después de hacer el pago y firmar los documentos necesarios, Booth y Rebecca acompañados por Brennan y el Dr. Williams fueron a reunirse con el neurocirujano, Cam por su parte se mantuvo revisando la información médica que el Dr. Williams le dio. Hodgins y Ángela se sentaron en la salita a esperar mientras se realizaban las gestiones.

Luego de dar los respectivos consentimientos y hablar con el médico, éste se dirigió al quirófano a prepararlo todo, mientras del Dr. Williams le indicó a los padres que podían ver al niño por unos minutos antes de pasarlo a cirugía.

Brennan regresó a la sala donde se reunió con Cam, Hodgins y Ángela, Brent estaba cerca hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué dice el médico cariño?-preguntó Ange cuando Brennan se sentó junto a ellos.

-Está optimista, revisó toda la historia clínica, nos explicó los riesgos y ventajas de la cirugía y tiene fe de que salga bien. Como en todo hay riesgos.

-¿Cree que Parker haya sufrido daño cerebral?

-Es pronto para saber…están haciéndole unas tomografías ahora mismo…Booth y Rebecca fueron a verlo antes de que lo suban al quirófano.

-¿¿Qué fue lo que pasó??-preguntó Hodgins.

-Parece que un accidente, en el autobús escolar…hay muchos padres en la sala de emergencia, por lo que pude ver hay muchos heridos.

-Pobre Parker-susurró Ángela sin dejar de notar los ojos enrojecidos de Brennan-Booth está destrozado.

-No tienes idea Ange…cuando llegué, estaba solo, sentado en esas sillas de la sala de espera, sin nadie a su lado…los demás padres estaban juntos, o tenían a alguien que les diera soporte…pero él estaba ahí solo, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Y Rebecca?-preguntó Cam extrañada-¿no estaba con él?

-Rebecca estaba desconsolada, junto a su novio en el otro extremo de la sala.

En ese momento escucharon abrirse una puerta y vieron a Booth y Rebecca salir abrazados del salón, completamente angustiados y llorosos. Inmediatamente Brent se acercó a Rebecca que se lanzó llorando a sus brazos, Booth simplemente caminó un par de pasos antes que Temperance lo alcanzara y lo tomara del brazo, tras ella se acercaron los demás.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo está Parker?-le preguntó.

El simplemente la abrazó y nuevamente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Ángela se acercó a la pareja y se abrazó a ellos también llorando. Hodgins y Cam se miraron, se acercaron y cada uno puso su mano en la espalda de Booth para que sintiera su presencia. Finalmente Brennan se acercó a su oído y con suavidad le preguntó:

-¿Lo viste?

-Sí…-contestó él entre sollozos-se ve tan frágil, está tan herido…mi pobre niño…Bones está tan delicado.

-Pronto estará bien-le dijo Cam tratando de reconfortarlo-ten fe, verás que pronto se va a reponer, es un niño fuerte.

-Lo pasaron a cirugía-continuó él mientras sus amigos se reacomodaban a su alrededor, Ange se separó de la pareja, pero Booth no dejó ir a Brennan, continuo abrazado a ella, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras ella acariciaba su espalda con movimientos circulares.

-Vas a ver que pronto estará bien-exclamó Brennan mirando a Cam con ojos angustiados-por qué no nos sentamos un rato, la operación va a durar por lo menos dos horas Booth, necesitas sentarte, tal vez tratar de tomar algo.

El no contestó simplemente dejó que ella se desprendiera de su abrazo y le ayudara a dirigirse a los sofás de la nueva sala de espera en que estaban. Finalmente se sentaron juntos, mientras el resto del escuadrón de squints se sentó cerca de ellos.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un café?-le preguntó Hodgins.

-No gracias-respondió-no creo ser capaz de tomar nada ahora.

-alguien quiere un café o algo de comer-insistió Hodgins mirando al resto.

-Te aceptó el café Hodgins-exclamó Cam.

-Yo te acompaño Hodgie, creo también necesito cafeína.

-¿Dra. B? ¿Le puedo traer algo, un café, algo de comer?

-Gracias Jack, un latte y una botella de agua por favor.

Poco después Hodgins regresó y junto con Ange traían todo lo necesario, cuando le entregó a Brennan su café y el agua que había pedido, también le entregó un paquete de galletas y unas barras de granola.

-Necesitamos recargar las baterías Dr. B, las galletas son livianas, no le sentarán mal a su estómago-exclamó el entomólogo lanzando una mirada hacia Booth.

-Gracias Jack-dijo ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. De inmediato tomó el café, lo puso sobre la mesita frente al sofá en que estaban, al igual que las barras de granola. De seguido abrió la botella de agua y tomó las galletas, se volteó hacia Booth y poniendo una mano sobre su hombre le dijo:

-Sé que no tienes ganas de tomar nada, pero necesitas hidratarte…y…bueno…estas galletas Booth, son livianas, sé que te sentaran bien…Hodgins las trajo para ti.

El la miró, la ternura y genuina preocupación en la mirada de su amiga, esto le hizo sentir un calorcito en su corazón, casi tímidamente tomó la botella de agua y empezó a beber. Luego miró el paquete de galletas que aún tenía su compañera en su regazo. Ella lo tomó, abrió el paquete y se lo ofreció de nuevo.

-Gracias-susurró tomando el paquete y sacando una galleta, se la comió sin muchas ganas, pero sabía que eso tranquilizaría a Temperance por un rato.

Durante dos horas y media el grupo permaneció en esa sala de espera, la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, Cam leía una revista tras otra mientras nerviosamente movía sus pies. En varias ocasiones se levantó para preguntar como iba la cirugía, para eso llamó a un amigo que trabajaba en el hospital, y la respuesta era la misma, se estaba desarrollando sin problemas. Hodgins y Ángela conversaban en voz baja. Brennan permaneció todo el tiempo junto a Booth, casi nunca perdiendo el contacto físico con él, usualmente enlazando sus brazos con el de él, mientras permanecían sentados. En algunos momentos el simplemente se recostó contra ella, dejando su cabeza caer en su hombro. En otros momentos, cuando la tensión por la espera se hacía intolerable para él, se levantaba y empezaba a caminar nerviosamente alrededor de la sala hasta que ella se levantaba y lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo al sofá de nuevo, donde le hablaba por un rato, dándole ánimos y asegurándole que pronto tendrían noticias del médico.

Rebecca y Brent estaban juntos en el otro sofá, ella se mantuvo llorando durante los primeros minutos, abrazando a su novio que la consolaba. Luego al igual que Booth permaneció sentada, jugando nerviosamente con las correas de su bolso. En otros momentos era ella quién se levantaba y daba vueltas por la sala, hasta que cansada y ante la insistencia de Brent volvía al sofá a esperar.

Finalmente, apareció el Dr. Garner en la puerta provocando que Booth se levantara de un saltó, al igual que Rebecca y tras ellos el resto del grupo.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo Doctor?-preguntó Booth ansioso.

-¿Hubo alguna complicación?-agregó Rebecca.

-La cirugía fue un éxito, drenamos la sangre acumulada y revisamos toda él área afectada, puedo decirles que hemos realizado una tomografía y estoy seguro que hemos logrado evacuar el coágulo totalmente. Además logramos observar directamente el área afectada y no hay astillamiento del hueso que haya afectado las membranas que protegen el cerebro. No sabremos a ciencia cierta si esto dejará alguna secuela hasta que el niño despierte, pero estoy bastante optimista.

-¡Oh Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a usted también Doctor!-suspiró Rebecca abrazándose al costado de Booth para mantenerse en pie, la tensión liberada la hizo sentirse mareada.

-¡Gracias Doctor!-exclamó Booth dándole la mano al médico.

-No espero que hayan mayores complicaciones, estamos aplicando el tratamiento necesario para evitar infecciones, hasta ahora no hay una inflamación significativa, lo normal en una herida de este tipo, pero nada que nos haga pensar que sea necesaria una craneotomía para liberar la tensión. Si esto se mantiene así, su hijo tendrá una mejor prognosis, esperemos que no tengamos que hacer mayores intervenciones.

-Doctor, ¿cuándo podemos verlo?

-Por ahora lo mantendremos en la Unidad de Cuidados intensivos del área pediátrica, para mantenerlo bajo estricta observación. Como mínimo permanecerá ahí las próximas 24 horas. Si no vemos complicaciones en ese lapso lo trasladaremos a una habitación donde podrá recibir visitantes con menos restricciones. Sin embargo, por ahora solo podrán verlo a través de una ventana de observación en la UCI. Los padres pueden entrar solo por diez minutos, por separado, y deben usar ropa esterilizada que el hospital les proveerá. Debo advertirles que le dejamos un drenaje en su cabeza, es un pequeño tubo cuyo fin es evacuar la hemorragia, lo retiraremos en las próximas horas si determinamos que no es necesario. Hace 20 minutos, cuando lo dejé en la UCI la bolsa que recibe el líquido drenado estaba vacía, eso es una muy buena señal.

-¿Dónde está esa Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos?-preguntó Booth.

-Por ese pasillo, camine unos 20 metros, luego a la izquierda y ahí la encontrará, está todo debidamente señalizado.

-¡Gracias Doctor!-exclamó Booth al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Temperance y la de Rebecca y empezaba a caminar en la dirección indicada, el resto del grupo, incluído Brent los seguía de cerca.

Cuando llegaron a la UCI de inmediato se acercaron al mostrador.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Seeley Booth, el Dr. Garner me envió, queremos ver a mi hijo Parker Booth.

-Señor Booth, tendrán que verlo por la ventana que está ubicada por allá-señaló la enfermera-excepto los padres del niño, podrán entrar diez minutos uno a la vez, pero nada más. Es un área restringida.

-Lo sabemos gracias.

-Esperen acá mientras busco la ropa que deben ponerse, por ahora pueden mirar por la ventana, el está en la cama 3B, la que encontrarán directamente al frente a la izquierda.

De inmediato el grupo se dirigió al ventanal. Ninguno pudo evitar el suspiró de sorpresa ante la imagen del pequeño Booth, su cabeza lucía un vendaje, se veía pálido como un papel, su pierna tenía un fijador externo para mantener alineado el hueso roto. Ver al niño rodeado de monitores, con vías en sus brazos y oxígeno además de un catéter de drenaje era descorazonador para todos. Ange se abrazó a Hodgins y Cam se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar el gemido de sorpresa que se le quería escapar, definitivamente no era lo mismo leer la historia clínica que ver a alguien que se ama en esas condiciones. Brennan tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de mantener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo apretó fuertemente la mano de Booth. El, en ese momento la soltó, y pasó su mano por sus hombros abrazándola mientras movía su cabeza para decirle al oído:

-Gracias Bones, gracias por ayudar a mi hijo…

Poco después, la enfermera los llamó para darle a Booth y Rebecca los trajes que debían usar. El resto permaneció en la ventana de observación. Luego pudieron presenciar como Rebecca entró a la habitación, se acercó a su hijo y tímidamente, temiendo lastimarlo tomó su manita. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y empezó a sollozar, diciéndole cosas al pequeño. Cuando el tiempo se acabó la enfermera le avisó, ella se paró, preguntó algo y luego vieron como la enfermera le hizo un gesto de afirmación. Entonces, Rebecca le dio un beso a Parker en la mejilla, con cuidado de no afectar los tubos por donde recibía oxígeno. Luego le tocó el turno a Booth, entró lentamente, se acercó al niño, usando la misma silla que usó la madre se sentó tomándolo de la mano, De inmediato, cerró sus ojos, hizo la señal de la cruz y empezó a orar. Luego, el tiempo restante lo dedicó a hablarle al niño, cerca del oído, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, en varias ocasiones besó la mano del pequeño y le acarició la mejilla. La misma enfermera se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro indicándole que el tiempo había terminado. El entonces se levantó, sin soltar la mano de su pequeño, se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, para finalizar besando la mejilla del chico.


	3. BRINDANDO CONFORT

**CAPITULO TRES: BRINDANDO CONFORT**

Para cuando Booth salió de la habitación, los squints se enjugaban las lágrimas después de presenciar las conmovedoras escenas. Rebecca estaba con Brent e intercambió algunas palabras con Booth.

La enfermera de la recepción se acercó al grupo de squints para decirles que era hora de marcharse:

-Lo siento, pero es hora de que se vayan, no pueden permanecer más tiempo acá…

-Gracias-susurró Cam mientras todos se dirigían a dónde estaban los padres del niño.

-Yo quiero quedarme Seeley, por favor.

-Está bien, pero, estaré afuera.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Temperance.

-Solo uno de los dos puede permanecer en esta área durante la noche, Rebecca insiste en quedarse, así que yo iré a esperar en la otra sala de espera. La enfermera dice que él no despertará hasta mañana, lo mantienen sedado para que sane mejor, y será hasta mañana que despierte.

-Seeley, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir a tu casa, nada ganas quedándote acá-insistió Rebecca-si algo sucede te llamaré de inmediato. Nos esperan días difíciles y creo que es mejor que aprovechemos para descansar cuando sea posible.

-Rebecca tiene razón Seeley-comentó Cam-no tiene sentido que pases una noche incómodo, sé que no será fácil dormir hoy, pero estoy seguro que le serás más útil a Parker bien descansado, cuándo el despierte habrá mucho qué hacer…puedo prescribirte un calmante suave para que logres dormir esta noche.

-Booth…-terció Temperance-tienen razón, deberías de descansar un poco, vamos, yo te llevaré a tu casa, puedo cocinar algo liviano para que comas…debes dormir un poco.

-Pero no puedo dejarlo acá, no puedo simplemente irme…

-Hombre qué vas a hacer sentado en una silla de sala de espera toda la noche, él está bien cuidado, acá los vigilan constantemente, si algo se presenta Rebecca te llamará y puedes venir de inmediato- le dijo Hodgins tratando de convencerlo.

-Vamos Booth, luces fatal, quieres que tu hijo se asuste cuando te vea mañana, necesitas dormir un poco, comer algo…-exclamó Ángela tomándolo de la mano-vamos.

-Pero…

-¡Por favor!-le suplicó Temperance tomando su otra mano e imitando el movimiento de Ange-no te vamos a dejar acá solo Booth, debes dormir, te llevaré a tu casa y te haré algo de comer, te irás a dormir y mañana a primera hora pasaré por ti para traerte de vuelta, te lo prometo.

Vencido, se encogió de hombros, y soltando a las chicas se dirigió a Rebecca:

-Becks, prométeme que me llamaras si pasa cualquier cosa…

-Por supuesto Seeley, te llamaré si algo sucede, pero por favor ve a descansar, mañana yo necesitaré el relevo, así que más vale que intentes dormir hoy.

-Gracias Becks, hasta mañana entonces-dijo él mientras la besaba en la mejilla y acariciaba su antebrazo-esperemos que pase una noche tranquila.

Sin más, se dispuso a seguir a los squints, Ange y Brennan extendieron sus manos y el sonrió ante el gesto, ambas lo tomaron del brazo y caminaron a su lado mientras Hodgins y Cam guiaban la marcha. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Brennan empezó a buscar las llaves de su deportivo en su bolso.

-Booth, te vas conmigo, no estás en condiciones de conducir…

-¿¿¿Pero el SUV???-repuso él-es un auto oficial Bones, no puedo dejarlo acá simplemente.

-O.K. entonces dame tus llaves, Ange, ¿puedes llevar mi auto a la casa de Booth?

-Claro cariño, yo los sigo, Hodgie, síguenos tú también por favor, necesito que me lleves de vuelta al Laboratorio.

-Claro, es que todos vinimos en mi auto-dijo él mirando a Cam.

-Hagamos algo, vayan ustedes al apartamento de Booth, yo voy a escribir una prescripción para él y Hodgins y yo podemos ir a la farmacia para comprar las pastillas, los alcanzaremos allá en unos minutos-les sugirió Cam.

-¡Camille no necesito ninguna píldora!-replicó Booth-no quiero ningún calmante que me atonte, necesito estar alerta.

-Seeley , te voy a prescribir un sedante muy suave, apenas para que te ayude a conciliar el sueño, te prometo que eso no te atontará, simplemente te ayudará a relajarte. Te lo prometo.

-Cam tiene razón Booth, en tu estado de angustia no creo que logres conciliar el sueño, y realmente necesitas descansar-insistió Brennan.

-O.K. está bien, vamos entonces-dijo él lo suficientemente agotado emocionalmente como para continuar discutiendo.

Minutos después el trío de amigos abría la puerta del apartamento de Booth, mientras él iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, Brennan y Ange revisaban en su cocina para buscar algo que cocinar.

-Es increíble…¡no hay nada acá con lo que pueda hacerle una sopa!-suspiró Brennan-sabes qué Ange, por que no empiezas por hacer un poco de té mientras yo bajo a comprar algunas cosas, hay una pequeña tienda en la otra esquina.

-O.K. pero dudo mucho que Booth tenga té, no es el tipo que bebe té.

-Sí tiene, está en ese gabinete, lo compra para mí, ya sabes para cuando vengo a hacer papeleó con él.

-¿Ahh sí?-preguntó Ange levantando una ceja.

-Sí, ahí arriba lo ves-replicó Temperance sin captar el tono de su amiga-Regreso en unos minutos.

Brennan se puso en marcha, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir, cuando Booth apareció.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas?

-A la tienda, no tienes nada acá para hacerte una sopa…las verduras en tu refrigerador están dañadas.

-No es necesario Bones, podemos ordenar algo…

-No Booth, voy a hacer una sopa, es algo liviano que te caerá bien, ninguna comida para llevar podría sentarle bien a tu estómago en estas circunstancias.

-Pero déjame ir a la tienda…

-Por favor, quédate acá, siéntate, Ange está haciendo un té, no creo que sea bueno para ti tomar café o no lograrás dormir.

-Hey Booth, quieres un chocolate caliente-exclamó Ange asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina-no creo que seas del tipo que bebe té.

-Gracias Ange, chocolate está bien para mí.

-¡Perfecto! Tengo todo lo que necesito Bren, así que vete a comprar los ingredientes de la sopa.

Brennan salió del apartamento y se encontró con Hodgins y Cam en la puerta del edificio.

-Dr. B.

-Hola, suban, solo voy a la tienda en la esquina, Booth no tiene ni un vegetal en buen estado en su cocina, así que voy a buscar algo para hacerle una buena sopa.

-O.K. quiere que la acompañe-preguntó Hodgins,

-No es necesario, pero si quieres venir…

-Yo subiré a ver como están allá arriba-dijo Cam-tengo las pastillas, espero que usted logre convencerlo de tomarlas Dra. Brennan.

-Lo intentaré.

Mientras los dos científicos se enrumbaron a la tienda, Cam subió al apartamento de su amigo.

Poco después Hodgins y Brennan regresaron, al llegar a la puerta de Booth, Brennan sacó un llavero y empezó a abrir la puerta. Hodgins la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Brennan al ver la cara de su amigo- es una llave de emergencia, Booth me la dio hace tiempo, cuando pescó ese horrible virus que lo tuvo en cama como una semana ¿recuerdas?

-Oooo.K- exclamó Hodgins sin poder ocultar el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Cuando entraron al departamento encontraron a Booth, Ange y Cam sentados en la sala con tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos.

Ange levantó una ceja al ver abrirse la puerta y a Brennan ingresar directamente. Pudo captar de inmediato la mirada pícara de Hodgins.

-Hola, ¿quieren chocolate?

-Eso sería fantástico-exclamó Jack.

Poco después los amigos tomaban su taza de chocolate, mientras Temperance trabajaba en la cocina, preparando la comida. Era una simple sopa de pollos con verduritas, aparte estaba cocinando una crema de espárragos.

-¿Bren?-la llamó Ángela.

-Dime Ange-contestó ella volteándose para ver a su amiga.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, es un poco tarde y aún debemos ir al laboratorio.

-O.K. Ange, gracias, yo termino de hacer esta comida para Booth, y luego me iré a mi casa.

-Dra. Brennan, estas son las píldoras para Booth, con que se tome una media hora antes de acostarse le facilitará conciliar el sueño.

-Cam, ¿Qué tan fuerte es eso?-preguntó Brennan-ya sabes como es Booth con las medicinas, suele reaccionar un poco extraños con los medicamentos, una vez que nos quedamos encerrados en Laboratorio por una contaminación la simple vacuna de la fiebre del heno le provocó un efecto interesante…y en otra ocasión, cuando se lastimó la espalda, el vicodin lo hizo creer que sus muebles eran chistosos.

Cam y Ange sonrieron ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, realmente es un calmante muy suave, en el peor de los casos tendrá una interesante conversación con el respaldar de su cama-respondió Cam-pero le aseguro que le ayudará a dormir.

-O.K. en cuanto coma algo le daré la pastilla, espero que no se ponga difícil.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos-concluó Ange.

Los amigos se despidieron de Booth y de Brennan y poco después los dos estaban solos en el apartamento. Brennan se concentró en su labor en la cocina, mientras Booth caminaba inquieto por la sala mientras de fondo se escuchaba el T.V. Por fin, encendió su teléfono celular y encontró una gran cantidad de mensajes de Charlie y Cullen, en todos preguntaban por la salud de Parker. Rápidamente les escribió un mensaje a ambos: "Parker está en UCI, operado para drenar hemorragia en su cabeza, estable. Mañana tendré mas noticias."

No había terminado de mandar el mensaje cuando ingresó una llamada, resultó ser Cullen preocupado por la salud del hijo de su mejor Agente, por el cual guardaba un especial cariño. Booth le explicó todo lo sucedido y Cullen le reiteró que se tomará los días que necesitara, y que por favor lo mantuviera informado.

Luego de concluir su llamada se dirigió a la cocina donde el olor a sopa ya era más que evidente.

-Hey…no era necesario que te tomarás la molestia Bones.

-No es molestia Booth.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó señalando la olla con la crema de espárragos.

-Es para mí, crema de espárragos, para ti hice una sopa de pollo, le falta poco-contestó ella secándose las manos, después de haber terminado de lavar los platos y recoger las cosas que sobraron.

-Gracias Bones-exclamó él tomando su barbilla para acercarla y plantándole un beso en la mejilla- no sé qué habría hecho hoy sin ti. Gracias de verdad.

Temperance simplemente se dejó llevar por la sensación cálida que le provocaba el gesto de su compañero, su mano en su barbilla y la sensación tibia de sus labios en su mejilla eran simplemente imposibles de ignorar. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y le dijo con sinceridad:

-No hay nada que yo no haría por ti Booth…nada…eres…eres importante para mí, gracias a ti estoy aquí hoy…gracias a ti tengo a mi padre y a mi hermano conmigo…

-¡Ssshhh!-replicó él tomándola por los hombros-lo haría mil veces si tuviera que hacerlo Temperance, yo también haría lo que fuera por ti.

Ambos estaban capturados en la intensidad del momento, perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro, ojos que a ambos se les humedecieron por la emoción, y en ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono de Booth interrumpiendo la conexión que mantenían por medio de sus miradas. Booth tomó el celular y contestó.

-Booth. Ahh…sí, hola Sweets, gracias por llamar, sí, mira lo operaron hoy, está estable…sí, un accidente de tránsito, el autobús escolar…-mientras hablaba Booth le hizo señas a Temperance de que terminaría la llamada en el salón. Ella asintió y empezó a buscar los platos para servir la comida, mientras lo escuchaba al fondo hablando con el joven psicólogo.

Poco después servía la mesa, sopa de pollo para él, crema de espárragos para ella. Cuando Booth terminó de hablar se sentó a la mesa.

-Sweets, acaba de enterarse, estaba fuera en una convención, tuve que convencerlo de que no necesitaba asistencia psicológica-sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hey, desde ¿cuándo crees en la psicología?

-No es que crea en la psicología Booth, es una disciplina que se basa en aspectos vagos, subjetivos, no es una verdadera ciencia. En todo caso, muchas personas la consideran útil…para ayudarlos en momentos difíciles.

-Bueno, creo que yo en este momento, tengo aquí todo lo que necesito en esta situación difícil-replicó él mirándola intensamente-te tengo a ti, tengo a Becks, a los squints…

-Sí, todos estamos acá para ti, y ahora debes comer, estoy segura que debes tener hambre-le dijo ella mientras le entregaba una cuchara-espero que te guste la sopa.

El tomó el utensilio y se dispuso a comer la sopa de pollo mientras Temperance hacía lo propio con su crema de espárragos.

-Bones…está deliciosa-exclamó él.

-Qué bueno que te gusta, también te preparé un te, sé que no te gusta mucho el té, pero este es muy bueno para relajarse Booth, debes probarlo. Y acá está la pastilla que Cam dejó para ti- él abrió la boca para protestar pero ella no le dio tiempo-no Booth, déjame terminar, es necesario que descanses, por Parker, él te va a necesitar y esta pastilla es muy suave, te ayudará a conciliar el sueño, así que cómete tu sopa, te tomas el te y luego esta pastilla antes de ir a la cama, no pienso salir de este departamento hasta que lo hagas.

-Ya veremos-replicó él mientras seguía tomando su sopa.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los dos se ocuparon de recoger la mesa, lavar los platos y dejar la cocina impecable. Cuando terminaron Brennan se acercó a Booth con un vaso de agua y la pastilla en sus manos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora Booth, abre la boca y tómate esto.

-¡Bones! No quiero doparme con esa cosa, de verdad, haré cualquier otra cosa para lograr dormir, un vaso de leche, un baño de tina, pero la pastilla no.

-Booth, por favor, no te comportes como un niño pequeño, tómate esta pastilla, es tarde y debo volver a casa…

-No quiero estar solo Bones…por favor…quédate acá esta noche…no quiero estar solo…si algo pasa…Dios…

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada malo, te lo aseguro…pero no tengo ropa para mañana Booth, debo ir a mi apartamento a traer algo…pero si yo me quedo debes prometerme que te tomas esta pastilla O.K.

-Bones, hagamos un trato, si no logro dormirme en un par de horas me tomo la pastilla O.K.

Resignada viendo la terquedad pintada en el rostro de su compañera, Brennan cedió.

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero dos horas Booth, en dos horas te tomas la pastilla si no estás totalmente dormido, ¿estamos claros?

-¡Es un trato!

-Bien, debo ir a mi casa, regresaré en una media hora, por qué no aprovechas para tomar ese baño en la tina.

-No, te voy a acompañar.

-No es necesario Booth, yo voy y vuelvo enseguida, mejor métete al baño. Probablemente regrese antes de que termines y ni cuenta te darás de que me fui,

-Aún así, prefiero ir contigo, es tarde…

-Booth, puedo cuidarme sola, y francamente estoy cansada como para discutir contigo esto, así que vamos chop, chop, al baño.

Mientras Temperance salía en dirección a su casa, Booth, refunfuñando se metió al baño, preparó su tina con agua caliente, y se sumergió, logrando que sus adoloridos músculos se relajaran. Tal y como lo previó, Brennan regresó al apartamento de su amigo antes de que él saliera del baño, podía imaginarlo en la bañera con el ridículo casco con receptáculos para colocar las cervezas, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. No teniendo claro dónde pasaría la noche, si en el sofá o en la habitación de Parker, decidió sentarse a esperar que Booth terminara su baño.

Para entretenerse empezó a observar las fotos en las paredes de la sala, había estado muchas veces allí, pero nunca había tenido tiempo para fijarse en esos detalles. Había varias imágenes de Booth en sus años en el ejercito, generalmente con algunos compañeros de armas, otras de Parker, de hecho la mayoría. En muchas aparecía junto a su padre, y en otras con compañeritos del Colegio. También encontró una donde se veía a un joven Booth junto a Jared y a Hank. Curiosa, caminó por el pasillo que daba al baño, donde colgaban algunas otras fotos, mientras observaba una que le pareció adorable, de un pre adolescente que definitivamente era su compañero, con un uniforme de hockey, la puerta del baño se abrió, dando paso a un Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth con gotas de agua corriendo por su musculoso pecho, una toalla arrollada alrededor de su cintura y su pelo mojado cayendo sobre su frente.

-Heeey…Bones, no sabía que habías regresado…ehhh, voy a cambiarme, y vendré para instalarte…creo que tal vez estarás más cómoda en el cuarto de Parker.

-Seguramente Booth, te esperaré en la sala-replicó ella percatándose de lo avergonzado que se veía su compañero, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban.

Poco después, Booth regresó ya en su pantalón de pijama y con una camiseta blanca, y tomando el maletín de Brennan la guió hasta el dormitorio adjunto al suyo, el de Parker. Estaba decorado con diseños infantiles, la cama era individual, y su edredón tenía estampados varios dinosaurios, cuyo diseño a Brennan le pareció mucho más que inexacto, un paleontólogo tendría mucho que decirle al diseñador pensó ella.

-Muy bien Bones, ya sabes dónde está el baño, y si necesitas algo, estoy en la puerta de al lado-exclamó él luego de traerle una toalla y una manta extra por si sentía frío en la noche.

-Gracias Booth, voy a cambiarme y creo que leeré un rato, en dos horas chequearé que estés dormido y si no es así, te juro que yo misma deslizaré esa pastilla por tu garganta.

-Aawwww Bones…verás que no es necesario.

-Con permiso, y estás advertido-insistió ella mientras se dirigía al baño, dejándolo parado en el centro de la habitación rascándose la cabeza.

Poco después Brennan regreso a la habitación, vestía una camiseta de manga corta, unos pantalones de pijama cortos, que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una bata y sus pantuflas. Escuchó ruido en el pasillo y se volteó, vio a su compañero con un par de vasos de leche en las manos.

-Aquí tienes Bones, te ayudará a dormir.

-Gracias-le dijo ella tomando su vaso de leche.

-Buenas noches…y de verdad, muchas gracias por acompañarme-susurró él acercándose y besándola en la mejilla-tienes un corazón de oro Temperance.

-Buenas noches…qué descanses-respondió ella levemente sonrojada.

Sin más, Booth se dirigió a su habitación y se metió a la cama, rápidamente puso a cargar su teléfono y mandó un mensaje de texto a Rebecca preguntando por Parker, casi de inmediato ella respondió que seguía dormido, y que lo último que le dijo la enfermera es que seguía estable, sin complicaciones.

Por su parte, Temperance se dedicó a leer un rato, un par de artículos de la última revista de antropología que había recibido y luego dedico un buen rato a escribir un nuevo capítulo para su último libro. A eso de las doce de la noche, decidió chequear si su amigo se había dormido. Sigilosamente se levantó, salió al pasillo y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, todo estaba en penumbras, él yacía de costado, podía verlo respirar tranquilamente, su patrón de respiración sugería que dormía, más tranquila, dejando la puerta entreabierta, se dirigió a la cama. Tampoco cerro su puerta, no totalmente, por si caso Booth llegaba a necesitarla.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana cuando el celular de Booth empezó a sonar, de inmediato el dio un salto, tomó el aparato y al ver que era Rebecca contestó agitado:

-Becks, ¿qué pasa? ¿pasa algo malo con Parker?

Rebecca con voz entrecortada le contó la razón de su llamada, él apenas atinó a decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Temperance había escuchado el teléfono y también el ruido que hizo su compañero al levantarse. Inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Booth, la imagen que observó al llegar la paralizó. Ahí estaba Booth, sentado en el centro de la cama, su cara entre las manos, sollozando.

-Oh Dios, ¡Booth!-exclamó ella lanzándose hacia donde estaba su amigo, se subió a la cama y lo abrazó angustiada-¿qué pasó? Por favor, dime ¿qué pasó?

-Bones…es horrible…

-¿Parker…?-dijo ella, su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, su tono urgente y descorazonado.

-¡No! No, Parker está bien…-contestó él viendo la desesperación en la cara de Brennan-es…es un compañerito suyo…Becca acaba de llamar, Ricky, iba en el mismo autobús, estaba en la UCI…no lo logró Bones, Ricky acaba de morir…

-¡Booth, lo siento tanto!-dijo ella acariciando la espalda de su amigo.

-Ricky y Parker siempre se sentaban juntos…peleaban por la ventana, así que un día llegaron a un acuerdo…de día por medio cada uno tendría su turno en la ventana. Hoy el turno le tocó a Ricky, Bones, mi hijo podría haber muerto si tan solo hoy se hubiera sentado al lado de la ventana…-explicó Booth haciendo esfuerzos para hablar al tiempo que sollozaba, las lágrimas resbalando abundantemente por su rostro-mi hijo podría haber muerte hace unos minutos.

La angustia, la tensión del día y la perspectiva clara de que su hijo podría haber corrido la suerte del pobre Ricky quebraron aún más al angustiado Agente, durante más de una hora lloró desconsoladamente en brazos de su compañera, que simplemente lloró junto a él, y con cariño lo trató de consolar repitiéndole que todo iba a estar bien…que Parker iba a recuperarse…

Finalmente él empezó a calmarse, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, estaba abrazado a Brennan, su rostro acurrucado en su pecho y ella acariciaba su cabeza. Cuando Brennan se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había dormido, procedió a acomodarlo en la almohada, con delicadeza tratando de no despertarlo. Cuando terminó, colocó las mantas y el edredón sobre él, y se dispuso a irse, pero antes, depositó un beso en la frente de su compañero, cuando se incorporó para retirarse, sintió la mano de el tomando su muñeca.

-No me dejes solo por favor…-su tono angustiado la hizo sentir una punzada de dolor-no quiero estar solo Bones.

-O.K., tranquilo-susurró ella-me quedaré contigo.

Sin más, se metió nuevamente a la cama, junto a él, que se acomodó de costado, para poder verla. Ella se recostó, de frente a él, y de inmediato le acarició la mejilla, mientras los ojos de Booth se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Todo va a estar bien Booth, Parker va a estar bien, ya lo verás…trata de dormir un poco, apenas amanezca iremos a verlo…vas a ver que él va a estar bien.

Minutos después él cerro sus ojos, Temperance lo observó durante un rato, tratando se asegurarse de que dormía, hasta que el sueño la venció.

**A/N Como siempre, espero sus reseñas, por favor, me interesa su opinión.**


	4. ABRIENDO LOS OJOS

**A/N Gracias por sus reseñas, no puedo contestarles individualemente, pero gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario. Gracias también a los que han suscrito la alerta para esta historia. Sigan dejando sus reseñas, son importantes para mí. Este es el nuevo capítulo, las cosas empiezan a mejorar.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: ABRIENDO LOS OJOS.**

Era temprano, apenas las 6 a.m. cuando Temperance empezó a tener conciencia de sus alrededores. Podía escuchar el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Booth cerca de ella, de hecho, muy cerca, podía sentir como su amplio y varonil pecho se levantaba y descendía mientras el aire entraba y salía de él. En ese momento su cerebro adormilado registró el hecho de que estaba en la cama de su compañero, abrazada y acurrucada junto a él, con su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho, sus brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo. Fue en ese instante que Temperance finalmente abrió sus ojos. No sabía si Booth estaba a punto de despertar, pero de inmediato empezó a revisar con su mirada su actual situación, allí estaba ella, cómodamente abrazada a su mejor amigo, su compañero. De inmediato trago grueso, pensando como salirse de tan cómodo enredo. Poco a poco y procurando no despertarlo, empezó a mover su pierna, que yacía sobre las piernas de él, luego con paciencia empezó moverse para sacar su brazo derecho de debajo de su cuerpo, y con una mano tomaba el brazo de Booth que yacía enlazado a su cintura y se liberaba de él, acomodándose para terminar de levantar su cabeza con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo. Finalmente, moviendo las mantas y el edredón, salió de la cama con dirección al baño, mientras daba un vistazo para asegurarse de que no lo había despertado.

Una vez en el baño puso sus manos sobre el lavabo, apoyándose en él y procedió a hacer dos respiraciones profundas para calmarse un poco, cuando finalmente levantó su cabeza, se miró al espejo y mentalmente repasó la sensación tan dulce de despertar enlazada a Booth. Sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción, de inmediato trató de compartimentar lo que sentía, abrió la llave y lanzó agua sobre su cara, y se preparó para ir a la habitación de Parker a buscar su ropa y sus efectos personales para tomar un baño y prepararse para iniciar el día.

Mientras Brennan se escondía en el baño, Booth seguía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. De hecho había despertado un poco antes que ella, y por supuesto, de inmediato se había percatado del tibio calor de su compañera abrazada a él, pudo sentir el cálido aliento de ella mientras respiraba sobre su peco. La sensación de tener sus brazos literalmente llenos de ella. Consciente de que ella despertaría tarde o temprano se debatía entre la idea de permanecer en esta posición o hacer lo posible para moverse sin despertarla…en un arrebato de locura, decidió quedarse como estaba, aprovechar cada segundo que tuviera para mantener a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.

Poco después la escuchó salir del baño, y luego ruido en la cocina, entonces decidió que era tiempo de levantarse y empezar su rutina de preparación para salir, quería llegar al hospital cuanto antes. Revisó su celular por si Rebecca había llamado o enviado algún mensaje, pero no había nada, entonces rápidamente envió un SMS diciéndole que pronto llegaría, que si había novedades. Antes de que el saliera para el baño, ella le contestó que el niño seguía dormido, que trajera algo para desayunar.

Entonces se dirigió al baño y rápidamente se dio una ducha, luego regresó a su habitación mientras el olor proveniente de la cocina hacía gruñir su estómago. Rápidamente su puso unos boxer, sus calcetines de rayitas, unos jeans y una camiseta de los Flyers de Filadelfia, recogió su billetera y sus llaves y se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

-¡Hey Bones! Buenos días…veo que te levantaste temprano.

-Buenos días, el desayuno está casi listo-respondió ella sonriéndole a su amigo.

-No tenías que hacer esto Bones, eres mi huésped, yo debí preocuparme del desayuno, ya has hecho mucho por mí…

-Oh Booth, no es nada, además suelo levantarme temprano y estaba segura que apenas despertaras querrías ir al hospital, así que no es molestia, además tengo hambre.

-Supongo que todo ese tocino no es para ti ¿verdad?

-No, es para ti, yo traje mi cereal y unas barras de granola.

-Hey, puedo hacer unas tostadas.

-Ya están listas Booth, míralas-señaló ella.

-Bones, gracias, de verdad…yo…no sé qué decirte…y no solo por este desayuno…por quedarte conmigo…por ayudar a Park…yo…realmente estoy conmovido y agradecido…-dijo el mientras la miraba con intensidad y poco a poco deslizaba sus brazos a su alrededor, para cuando terminó de hablar la abrazaba fuertemente, la cabeza de Brennan hundida en su pecho.

-No hay nada que agradecer Booth…tú harías lo mismo por mí…-dijo ella acariciando la espalda de su amigo mientras disfrutaba la sensación de aquel abrazo. Definitivamente había estado abrazando a su amigo más en las últimas horas que en todo el año anterior-se va a enfriar el tocino…y también preparé unos huevos revueltos, hay jugo de naranja y café…

-Gracias Bones-dijo él besando su cabeza y liberándola del abrazo, consciente de lo íntimo que resultaba el contacto entre ellos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, recogieron los platos y los dejaron en el fregadero, para luego tomar sus cosas y salir en dirección al hospital. Booth se detuvo en un Starbucks cercano y compró un par de bagels, galletas y un café para Rebecca.

Cuando llegó a la UCI, vio a su ex sentada en la sala de espera, lucía bastante cansada.

-¡Hey Becks! ¿Has visto a Parker? ¿Ha dicho algo el médico?-le preguntó mientras le entregaba las bolsas con el desayuno.

-Estuvo acá hace diez minutos, dice que todo luce muy bien, acaba de ordenar eliminar los sedantes que le aplicaban a Parker…espera que despierte antes de una hora.

-¿Podré entrar a verlo?

-Por ahora solo nos permiten verlo por la ventana-suspiró ella.

-O.K. voy a darle un vistazo.

En ese momento Rebecca se percato de la presencia de Brennan.

-¡Oh! Dra. Brennan, buenos días, no la había visto.

-Buenos días Rebecca-dijo Brennan sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá-luce cansada…debería tomarse un descanso.

-Quiero esperar a que mi hijo despierte, después tal vez logre descansar un poco.

-Lo entiendo, es lógico, si hay algo en que le pueda ayudar.

-Ya nos ha ayudado mucho Dra. Brennan, más de lo que cualquier persona en su lugar habría hecho…de verdad le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi hijo y por Seeley. Es importante para él que alguien lo acompañe…usted…usted vino hasta acá y no lo dejó solo hasta que salió de este hospital, solo una verdadera amiga hace eso, y me parece maravilloso que Seeley tenga alguien así en su vida, lo merece.

-No hay nada que agradecer Rebecca, no podría haber hecho las cosas diferentes, en cuestiones como estas si uno puede ayudar, está obligado a hacerlo, estamos hablando de la salud…

-Dra. Brennan, hágame un favor, de verdad, no lo trate de suavizar, lo que usted ha hecho es maravillosamente generoso…no es algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer…y tenga la seguridad de que viviré eternamente agradecida con usted, por lo que hizo por Park y por lo que hace día a día apoyando a Seeley.

-Gracias Rebecca-fue todo lo que Temperance pudo decir, entendiendo que no valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas a las cosas.

-¿Cómo lo está tomando Seeley? ¿Logró convencerlo de comer algo?

-Mmmm, bueno, no fue fácil, lo llevamos a su apartamento, Ange hizo chocolate caliente, luego yo le preparé una sopa…logró dormir bien…hasta que recibió una llamada suya y…bueno, tuvo un mal momento…lo escuché mal y fui a buscarlo…estaba destrozado.

-Lo imagino, no sabía a quién llamar…la noticia ha sido devastadora-dijo Rebecca sin dejar de notar la implicación en las palabras de Temperance, había estado esa noche con Booth- Ricky era amigo de Parker, su madre y su padre estuvieron conmigo anoche, en esa sala…fue horrible…

-Lo lamento…

-El luce mejor que anoche…tiene más color-comentó Booth acercándose al sofá donde la madre de su hijo y su compañera estaban sentadas-eso es bueno.

-Sí, también note que se veía menos pálido-dijo Rebecca.

-¿Necesitas algo más Becca? Tal vez que vaya a traer algo de tu casa, ropa, no sé…

-No es necesario Seeley, Brent viene en camino y trae un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas que necesitaré, gracias de todos modos.

-Señor Booth, Sra. Stinson-se escuchó la voz del Dr. Garner-Oh…Dra. Brennan, buenos días.

-Buenos días-saludaron los tres al unísono.

-Venía a informales que ordené trasladar a Parker a una habitación individual en el área de pediatría, su condición no requiere mantenerlo en la UCI, y pronto despertará, así que pronto podrán estar en la misma habitación que el niño. Aunque recomendaré no más de tres personas a la vez en la habitación.

-¿No hay peligro Doctor, estará bien ahí?

-Ningún peligro, estará perfectamente, acabamos de revisar su catéter y no hay fluidos así que ordené retirarlo y vamos a cerrar la pequeña incisión que dejará el catéter. La enfermera les informará el número de habitación y yo estaré pasando a revisarlo un par de veces más hoy.

-Gracias Dr. Garner-exclamó Booth extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del médico.

-Con gusto señor Booth, deben ir a verificar el número de habitación con la enfermera.

Mientras Booth y Rebecca se dirigían a la estación de enfermería, Temperance se mantuvo en su sitió.

-Dr. Garner, ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas?

-Por supuesto Dra. Brennan, la escucho.

-¿Cuándo sabremos si Parker sufrió algún daño cerebral?

-Bueno, eso lo sabremos cuando despierte, aunque viendo sus Resonancias Magnéticas y Tomografías puedo decirle que no preveo que ocurra…podrían haber algunos efectos secundarios, es decir, sufrió un trauma severo, pero francamente no creo que sea algo permanente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberá estar en el hospital?

-Bueno, desde el punto de vista neurológico dependerá de su evolución, debemos mantenerlo en un ambiente limpio, mientras se recupera, no queremos infecciones. Pero también está el tema de sus otras lesiones, yo estimaría que por lo menos un par de semanas.

-Gracias doctor, lo veré más tarde entonces.

Poco después, se dirigieron a la nueva ubicación de Parker, la habitación 512. Los tres se sentaron en la habitación a esperar que el niño despertara, Temperance había llamado a Cam para indicarle que no iría a trabajar, y ahora leía una revista. Rebecca dormitaba en el sofá mientras Booth miraba por la ventana y cada tanto volteaba a ver a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Papi?-se escuchó la voz del niño, sonaba tembloroso y débil, era casi un susurro, y por fin sus pequeños ojos se abrieron. De inmediato Booth saltó hasta la cama del niño, al mismo tiempo que Rebecca hacía lo propio. Emocionados miraron a los ojos a su hijo. Ambos tomaron las manitas del pequeño y empezaron a acariciarlas mientras le decían:

-Hola hombrecito…es maravilloso verte despierto.

-Hijo, mi niño…-susurró Rebecca acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes campeón?

-Me duele…

-¿Qué te duele hijo?

-Todo-suspiró él.

-Tranquilo hijo, voy a buscar a tu médico.

Temperance que estaba atrás de ellos cuando Booth se volteó para salir, lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Quédate con él, yo busco al Doctor- Booth no respondió, solo le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Poco después regresó con el Dr. Garner, que de inmediato empezó a revisar al niño. Temperance se sentó en el pequeño sofá mientras observaba como el médico chequeaba a Parker bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. El Dr. le hizo preguntas para valorar su estado neurológico, chequeo sus ojos, lo puso a mover sus manos y a apretar sus dedos para valorar su fuerza, y por supuesto a mover la pierna que no estaba rota.

-O.K. Parker, creo que estás bastante bien, se que éstas adolorido, vamos a darte una medicina para calmar un poquito el dolor. Podrías decirme dónde te duele.

-Me duele todo, la cabeza, me duele cuando respiro, la pierna, todo.

-Bueno, vamos a darte más medicina para que estés cómodo, pero pronto estarás bien, así que no te preocupes.

-Tranquilo hijo, verás como en un rato la enfermera te da la medicina y no sentirás tanto dolor-le dijo Booth acariciando su carita.

-Una última cosa Parker-intervino el Dr. Garner-¿recuerdas lo que pasó? Sabes porqué estás acá en el hospital.

-Yo…mmm…solo recuerdo que estaba en el bus del cole…y algo pasó…mucho ruido y un golpe, pero no sé qué paso…gritos y nada más.

-O.K. tranquilo, ahora estás seguro y te estamos cuidando-le dijo el Dr.-tuviste un accidente en el autobús, pero te hemos curado y en unos días más estarás como nuevo. Señores, como ven él está bastante bien, haremos algunas pruebas más, pero lo peor ya pasó-dijo el Doctor mirando a los padres del niño-su respuesta neurológica es excelente, sin embargo, será normal que él esté un poco confundido, respecto a lo que pasó durante su accidente. Voy a ordenar aplicarle unos medicamentos para el dolor. Más tarde hablaremos de nuevo, conforme veamos su evolución.

-Gracias Doctor.

-De nada, los veré luego, por ahora déjenlo que descanse un rato.

Sin más el Dr. Garner se alejó, dejando a Booth, Rebecca y Brennan en la habitación. Brennan permaneció en silencio, sentada en el sofá. Durante varios minutos Rebecca y Booth conversaron con su hijo, que estaba bastante adolorido, luego una enfermera entró a ponerle el medicamento para el dolor, y tuvieron que explicarle al niño que lo harían por medio de la vía en su brazo, pues cuando vio a la enfermera con la jeringa en la mano se asusto. Finalmente, luego de que la enfermera salió, Booth miró a Brennan, le sonrió y de inmediato miró a su hijo.

-Parker, hay algo que debes saber…estuviste muy enfermo hijo…y necesitabas una operación…hubo algunos problemas porque es una operación muy cara…pero tuviste suerte hijo…resulta que alguien muy especial nos ayudó para poder hacer esa cirugía…Bones hizo mucho por ti hijo, ella nos ayudó y me ha estado cuidando…ha estado acá conmigo todo el tiempo.

-¿De verdad?-susurró el chico-bueno, tú sabes papi, Bones es maravillosa.

-Sí hijo-exclamó Booth alzando la mirada y clavándola en su compañera que estaba sorprendida en el sofá- Bones es maravillosa. Pero porque no se lo dices tú…Bones…ven acá.

-Por favor Dra. Brennan-siguió Rebecca mirando a Temperance con agradecimiento.

Brennan sorprendida, y algo abrumada, se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la cama, donde un par de ojitos marrones la miraron, de inmediato la carita del niño se iluminó con una sonrisa, y con cuidado extendió su mano hacia ella haciendo un gesto para que se acercará. Temperance se acercó, y Parker llevó su manita hacia la mejilla de ella, la acarició.

-Hola Parker-susurró ella conmovida.

-Hola Bones, muchas gracias por ayudarme-y en ese momento, el niño trató de levantar su cabeza para acercarse a la cara de ella, pero Brennan, lo evitó acercándose a él y dejando que la abrazara. Parker le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído- eres maravillosa Bones.

-Ja…-se río ella tragando grueso y procurando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-de nada Parker…el maravilloso eres tú…me alegra que estés bien.

Booth y Rebecca observaban todo con la mirada llena de ternura. Su pequeño lo había logrado, estaba bien y ahora solo debía recuperarse. Temperance se incorporó, acariciando la mejilla del chico mientras se mordía el labio inferior, en ese gesto tan suyo. Luego sintió la mano de Booth en su espalda y volteó a mirarlo, momento que él aprovechó para besar su mejilla y suspirar en su oído las mismas palabras que su hijo.

-Eres maravillosa Bones.


	5. LENTA RECUPERACION

**A/N Hola, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar mis historias, pero la vida real se interpone en mi tiempo para escribir, eso y el mal sabor de boca del season finale que vi hace varias semanas! En todo caso, acá está un nuevo capítulo de Ayudando a Booth.**

**CAPITULO CINCO: LENTA RECUPERACION.**

Luego de que Parker despertó, y que pasaron las siguientes dos horas junto a él, Brennan sintió que era el momento de dejar a Booth junto a su hijo y poder retomar su trabajo, lo peor había pasado. Decidida, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la silla donde estaba su compañero al lado de la cama del niño.

-Booth-susurró-creo que será mejor que vaya al laboratorio…Parker está mejor y ustedes están con él…creo que me necesitan en el Jeffersonian.

-Ohhh…claro, gracias Bones…gracias, yo te llamaré luego, tal vez esta noche podríamos ir al diner…

-Claro-se apresuró a contestar ella-pero por favor no olvides ir a comer algo a la hora de almuerzo…

Booth no pudo obviar la ironía y sonrió mientras la miraba, levantando sus cejas divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-replicó él-es solo que normalmente soy yo quien te ruega que comas!

Ella no ocultó su sonrisa y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro.

-Te veo más tarde-le dijo entre risas mientras observaba a Rebeca dormida en el otro sofá.

-O.K., …y gracias por todo, de verdad Temperance, gracias.

Ella solo atinó a mirarlo con ternura ante la seriedad de sus palabras. Agitó su mano a modo de despedido y salió de la habitación en dirección a la salida.

Poco rato después la antropóloga ingresaba al laboratorio médico legal.

-¡Cariño!-se escuchó a Ange-¿sabes algo de Parker? ¿Fuiste a verlo?

-Sí Ange, vengo del hospital, el niño despertó y está bastante bien, pero le espera una larga recuperación.

-¡Gracias a Dios!, nunca había visto a Booth más desesperado…

-Sí Ange, yo tampoco…fue desconcertante…es decir, él siempre es tan fuerte, tan seguro…pero ayer…ayer estaba destrozado, nunca lo había visto así, jamás habría imaginado verlo tan quebrado.

-Bren, aunque Booth es Booth, siempre es un ser humano…es normal sentirse mal, estar destrozado si alguien a quién amamos está en peligro.

-Lo sé Ange, es solo que…por un momento no sabía que hacer para aliviar su dolor…lo único que deseaba era hacer desaparecer ese dolor…y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer…salvo estar a su lado. ¡Me sentí tan impotente! Debiste verlo en la madrugada…fue descorazonador.

-¿En la madrugada?-preguntó Ange levantando una ceja y observando detenidamente a su compañera-¿estuviste con él toda la noche?

-Sí…el no quería estar solo…en la madrugada escuché su teléfono y cuando me acerqué a su cuarto…¡Dios Ange!...por un momento creí que Parker había…es decir, Booth estaba destrozado, llorando…resulta que Rebecca lo llamó, el niño que viajaba junto a Parker, su amigo, acababa de morir.

-¡Por Dios!

-Sí…según Booth siempre viajaban juntos, se turnaban el asiento junto a la ventana…el solo pensar que Parker pudo estar en su sitio…

-¡Ay Dios! No, no, ni lo digas…no quiero ni pensarlo.

-El caso es que pasamos una madrugada muy dura…lo dejé llorar todo el tiempo que quiso.

-Eso es lo único que podías hacer Brenn, es lo que una buena amiga haría…hiciste lo correcto.

-Eso espero…ahora…necesito poner al día mi trabajo Ange, yo…necesito ver algunas cosas en mi oficina.

-¿Bren?

-¿Sí?

-De verdad, lo hiciste muy bien cariño, y no empieces a levantar tus paredes y a compartimentar todo esto, Brenn, es normal sentirse abrumado por sentimientos en situaciones como esta…

-No te entiendo Ange, quién está pasando por un momento difícil es Booth…no yo.

-Lo sé cariño, pero a ti te importa Booth, sus problemas, el dolor que está pasando, de una u otra manera son tus problemas Bren.

-Ange…

-No, no, deja que termine, escucha…Booth…Booth es muy importante para ti Brennan, como lo es para el resto de nosotros, pero tu lazo con él es aún más fuerte…es normal sentirse como te sientes, no te tragues lo que sientes cariño. Gracias a Dios todo salió bien para Parker, pero no te encierres en tu trabajo.

Mientras Ángela hablaba Brennan la miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, no entendía porque su amiga le decía estas cosas…o quizá no quería entenderlo.

-Debo irme Ange…

Sin más, Temperance se dirigió a su oficina donde se dedico a revisar sus notas, trabajar en su último libro, para luego tomar rumbo hacia el limbo a trabajar en algunos restos por identificar. Así pasó toda la tarde, hundida en el limbo entre huesos pero en ningún momento logró sacar de su mente los momentos vividos junto a Booth en las últimas horas, no pudo suprimir el dolor, el cariño, la necesidad de abrazarlo, las ganas de borrar sus lágrimas y darle confort, tampoco pudo suprimir sus sentimientos desbordados por su compañero, y por el pequeño hijo de él, que con un simple gesto había penetrado en su corazón.

-¿Dra. Brennan?-exclamó Wendell entrando a Limbo y provocando que Brennan diera un salto-Disculpe que la moleste, pero necesito su firma en este reporte, debo entregarlo antes de salir.

-Claro Señor Bray-exclamó ella mientras tomaba el documento y empezaba a revisarlo, una vez concluida la revisión lo firmó y lo devolvió a su interno-buen trabajo, ya puede entregarlo al Departamento de Autenticaciones.

-Gracias Dra. Brennan-replicó él mientras salía del Limbo.

Minutos después Brennan sintió como la observaban y sin levantar la mirada exclamó:

-Necesita algo más señor Bray.

-Creo que Wendell ya se fue-respondió Booth que para ese momento ya estaba parado a un par de metros de ella. Al oír su voz ella dio un salto y se volteó para toparse de frente con su compañero. En un arrebato totalmente fuera de carácter y sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó a sus brazos. Booth apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su compañera literalmente se colgó de él, abrazándolo fuertemente, él entonces la rodeo con sus brazos y puso su cabeza a reposar en el hombro de ella. Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, solo se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Lo siento…yo…yo solo…solo estoy tan feliz de que Parker esté bien-musitó ella sin soltarlo.

-Lo sé, gracias a ti Bones.

-No…no Booth…yo no hice nada extraordinario.

-Claro que hiciste algo extraordinario, ayudaste a mi hijo, me ayudaste a mi a pasar la noche, me escuchaste y estás aquí, dándome apoyo aún…eso Bones, esos son actos de extraordinaria amistad, actos que solo nacen del corazón…y no tengo como darte las gracias.

-Booth…

-Sshhhh…vamos a comer Bones, estoy seguro que no has salido de acá en todo el día-replicó él soltándola por fin y mirándola a los ojos, ambos con lágrimas a punto de salir a raudales-tengo mucha hambre y ¡me encantaría un buen pie!

Ella sonrió, sus ojos haciendo un giro resignado y finalmente, tomándolo del brazo le dijo:

-Vamos por tu pie.

-¿Esta vez vas a probar el pie verdad?

-No me gusta la fruta cocinada Booth, lo sabes bien.

-Awww Bones, solo un trocito de pie…

Y así, en su clásico estilo de dimes y diretes, los compañeros salieron en dirección al diner. Allí comieron cada cual su plato favorito y compartieron las noticias del día respecto a Parker, mientras intercambiaban miradas.

Rato después, salían del diner, caminando juntos, ella enlazada a su brazo, caminaron hasta el auto.

-Bueno, creo que necesitas un aventón, hoy saliste de mi casa en mi auto-dijo él.

-Es cierto, pero puedo tomar un taxi.

-No Bones, yo voy a dejarte a tu casa, además debes ir primero a mi apartamento a recoger tus cosas.

-Ok.

Rato después, en el apartamento de Booth, Brennan buscaba en el cuarto de Parker sus cosas, cuando tuvo todo empacado en su maletín salió en dirección a la sala donde esperaba encontrar a su compañero.

-Hey Booth, estoy lista.

Sin embargo, Booth no estaba ahí, entonces lo llamó un par de veces hasta que lo oyó al parecer desde su cuarto:

-Dame un segundo Bones, estoy cambiándome.

Cuando Booth apareció venía vestido con unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio y una camiseta que resaltaba sus pectorales, en la mano llevaba una chaqueta que hacía juego con los pantalones.

-¿Cómodo?-preguntó ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Mmmm sí…pensaba ir al gimnasio a quemar un poco de energías. No se si logre dormir hoy, estoy muy acelerado.

-El ejercicio físico definitivamente te ayudará.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Brennan ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse del otro, pero no sabían qué hacer para evitarlo. Hasta que Brennan exclamó:

-Tal vez me haría bien hacer un poco de ejercicio…

Booth de inmediato levantó la mirada esperanzado:

-Sabes lo que dicen, el ejercicio es vital para la buena salud.

-Mmm cierto, porque no me acompañas al gimnasio del edificio-sugirió ella luchando con la incomodidad que le provocaba invitarlo y tratar de no sonar ansiosa-excepto que quieras ir a tu gimnasio…lo entendería.

-No…no, está bien, yo solo quiero ejercitarme un poco…el lugar es lo de menos…además contigo sería más interesante….es decir…me refiero a que estando con otra persona es menos aburrido…se puede conversar…-logró decir tartamudeando.

Finalmente, luego de que Brennan se cambió se encaminaron al gimnasio de edificio. Luego de hora y media haciendo diversos ejercicios, la pareja regresó al apartamento, donde Brennan de inmediato le ofreció algo de tomar.

Cuando ya no era viable prolongar la estadía, Booth simplemente se levantó del sofá y dijo:

-Bueno, es tarde, debo irme, muchas gracias por todo Bones.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme al Gimnasio-susurró ella mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches-dijo él mientras levantaba su barbilla y se acercaba a depositar un beso en su mejilla-que duermas bien-susurró en su oído.

-Buenas noches-respondió ella sintiendo su cuerpo entero estremecerse.

Esa noche, ambos en distintas partes de la ciudad tuvieron problemas para dormir, los dos repasando mentalmente las pequeñas y grandes muestras de afecto que se habían desbordado a raíz del accidente de Parker. Ambos tenían mucho en qué pensar.

Los días pasaron con relativa normalidad, Booth había tomado cuatro días libres para dedicarlos a Parker. Luego se reintegró al trabajo y volvió a resolver casos con Bones. Su interacción diaria no había cambiado mucho, por lo menos no cuando había gente alrededor, sin embargo, cuando estaban solos habían aumentado las muestras físicas de afecto. Abrazos y besos en la mejilla al saludarse y despedirse, pequeñas caricias en las manos cuando compartían alguna comida en el diner, y hasta habían establecido una rutina de ejercicios, de manera tal que Booth iba al gimnasio del edificio de Temperance tres veces a la semana.

Ambos visitaban a Parker en el hospital con regularidad, el niño había establecido un fuerte vínculo con la antropóloga, que en varias ocasiones aprovechaba el aburrimiento que tenía el niño por estar en el hospital para llevarle textos educativos o para enseñarle alguna cosa interesante.

Dos semanas después del accidente, finalmente llegó el día en que lo dejarían ir a casa. Esa tarde Booth se encargó de recoger todas las pertenencias del niño en la habitación de hospital y las empacó en su maleta. Luego, junto a Rebecca llevaron a Parker hasta el SUV, en una silla de ruedas que el niño debería usar por un buen tiempo, mientras sanaba su fractura en la tibia. Le esperaban largos meses de recuperación, según el médico el fijador externo sería removido hasta cumplir tres meses de la lesión, y por ahora no podía poner peso en la pierna. Le harían terapia física de manera tal que utilizara solo su rodilla, y una vez que le quitaran el fijador podría iniciar la terapia de recuperación.

No volvería a la escuela por un mes más, cuando menos, y siempre y cuando se garantizara su seguridad, pues al estar en silla de ruegas y con un fijador externo, su estadía en el centro educativo sería complicada. Si veían que no era prudente que asistiera a clases, entonces continuarían como hasta ahora, con sus tareas y tutorías en la casa.

Booth estaba feliz llevando su hijo a casa, así podría visitarlo más seguido. Básicamente él y Rebecca acordaron mantener su acuerdo de visitas los fines de semana, él podría llevarse al chico con él a su apartamento y esto le daría a Rebecca un descanso, pues era evidente que en la situación actual el niño requeriría más cuidado. Inclusive, gracias a la intervención de Brennan que hizo algunas llamadas, consiguieron una niñera con capacitación para atender niños con problemas físicos.

De esta forma, Parker Booth empezó el lento proceso para recuperarse de su accidente, un proceso que le tomaría meses. Lo que nadie imaginaba era las consecuencias que ese proceso de recuperación tendría en las vidas del niño, sus padres e inclusive en la vida de la reconocida antropóloga forense y autora de Best Sellers Dra. Temperance Brennan.


	6. LIDIANDO CON LA RECUPERACION

6. Lidiando con la recuperación

Los primeros días de Parker en casa fueron sumamente difíciles, tanto que ameritaron que Booth tuviera que ir a la casa de Rebecca para ayudarle a lidiar con el chico, que dada su escasa movilidad y los primeros intentos de rehabilitación estaba de un pésimo humor. El niño dulce había dado paso a uno bastante enojado y difícil.

Luego de dos o tres fuertes peleas con él, finalmente Booth decidió pedirle ayuda a Sweets, era evidente que el chico no estaba tomando bien su proceso de recuperación y menos luego de que le informaron de la muerte de su amigo Ricky. Había sido un momento tremendamente amargo y el chico había llorado por casi una hora, desde entonces las cosas se habían complicado aún más.

Booth estaba en su oficina, sentado de espaldas a la puerta hablando por teléfono con Sweets, por lo cual no se percató de la llegada de su compañera:

-Lo sé Sweets, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda, por lo menos si pudieras conversar con él hoy…sí, luego puedes recomendar a alguien, pero por favor…está haciendo las cosas muy difíciles y tal vez si hablas con él…O.K. está bien, llamaré a Rebecca para que le informe a la niñera que vas para allá…gracias Sweets, te debo una…

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Brennan a lo que Booth respondió dando un salto y volteando su silla para verla:

-¡Bones! Al menos haz ruido cuando entres, ¡casi me matas del susto!-replicó él colgando el teléfono.

-Lo siento, pasa algo, de qué hablabas con Sweets.

-Es Parker, ha estado comportándose bastante mal estos días, le hace la vida imposible a Rebecca, al terapeuta y la niñera…hace berrinches y luego de que le dijimos sobre la muerte de Ricky está peor…le pedí ayuda a Sweets.

-Mmm…supongo que su reacción es natural, es un niño y estar en cama todo el día no debe resultarle divertido…además, a su edad enfrentar la muerte de un amigo es bastante difícil.

-Lo sé, pero eso no justifica su actitud…he tenido que ir tres noches seguidas a lidiar con él y sus berrinches…entiendo que ha pasado por una situación traumática pero no podemos permitir que se comporte así. Esta mañana no quería hacer los ejercicios con el terapeuta.

-¿Y qué dice el médico?

-Lo verá hasta mañana, pero el terapeuta nos sugirió que buscáramos ayuda psicológica, por eso contacté a Sweets. Becca está exhausta y francamente yo también, estoy empezando a temer que la niñera tire la toalla.

-No lo creo, su especialidad es lidiar con niños enfermos o en recuperación, debe de estar acostumbrada a sus actitudes cuando se ponen difíciles.

-¿Bueno y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Vine a traerte los documentos que Caroline ocupa para el juicio de la próxima semana.

-¡Oh Bones! No era necesario que vinieras hasta acá, yo podía pasar al laboratorio a recogerlos.

-Realmente no importa Booth, además es casi hora del almuerzo y pensaba ir a un nuevo sitio que queda aquí cerca.

-¿Un nuevo sitio?

-Sí, es un lugar de comidas asiáticas, me lo recomendó un amigo hace un par de semanas y quiero ir a probar a ver qué tal.

-Y… ¿vas con tu amigo?

-Con John, oh no, él está en New York, pero cuando estuvo por acá hace unos días comió allí y dice que es fantástico. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Yo invito.

-Claro que te acompaño, pero deja que yo invite, por favor.

Rato después ambos disfrutaban de un suculento almuerzo, definitivamente el menú era variado y el sabor simplemente fabuloso. La amena charla fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Booth.

-Booth…oh ya veo…está bien, no, tranquila yo lo entiendo, realmente no tenía planes así que yo me hago cargo. ¿Quieres que lo vea en tu casa o lo traslado a mi apartamento? Perfecto, iré por él esta noche y mañana te lo llevo temprano, OK, hasta luego.

Brennan observaba atentamente a su compañero mientras este terminaba su llamada.

-Era Becca, surgió algo en el trabajo y Brent está fuera de la ciudad, necesita que cuide de Park esta noche.

-¿Y lo llevarás a tu apartamento?

-Sí, será más fácil así para mí, además tal vez un cambio de escenario mejore su humor.

-Quieres que vaya esta noche a visitarlo, tal vez sirva de algo que haya una persona ajena a su entorno normal.

-No es necesario, debes tener cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarte.

-No es molestia, además hace días que no lo veo, me gustaría saludarlo.

-Gracias Temperance, de verdad gracias.

Esa noche, Booth trasladó a su hijo hasta su apartamento, estaba pensando que comida ordenar y no sabía si Brennan vendría a tiempo para cenar, estaba a punto de llamarla cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se dirigió a abrir mientras Parker estaba sentado en el sofá mirando Tv.

-Hola-saludó Brennan cuando le abrió, llevaba en sus manos un recipiente.

-Hey, ¿qué es esto?

-Mac 'n cheese.

-¡Mac 'n cheese!-se escuchó a Parker decir emocionado.

-No debiste tomarte tanto trabajo Bones-dijo Booth algo apenado mientras tomaba el recipiente y le indicaba que entrara.

-Es solo comida Booth, además no podía venir a visitar a este chico sin traerle algo apetitoso, hola Parker, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó acercándose al chico y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-¡Gracias Bones!-exclamó emocionado abrazando a la sorprendida antropóloga-¡me encanta el mac 'n cheese!

-De nada, además pensé que si le gustaba a tu padre probablemente a ti también-respondió ella acariciando la cabeza del niño que estaba apoyada contra su pecho dado el estrecho abrazo que le estaba dando.

-Voy a poner la mesa-exclamó Booth desde la cocina.

-Hay que ponerlo al Horno Booth, debe estar apenas tibio.

-Yo me encargo.

Poco después el trío comía y mantenía una entretenida conversación. Luego los adultos se dedicaron a lavar platos mientras el niño miraba más tv.

Finalmente Booth revisó el papel donde tenía anotadas la dosis y horas de las medicinas y se dirigió a la sala a darle un par de píldoras al chico.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero tomar nada papá!-se escuchó el chillido de Parker.

-No empecemos Park, no se trata de que quieras, DEBES tomar estas píldoras, así que abre la boca, no pienso discutir eso otra vez contigo.

-¡NO! SABEN MAL.

-Lo siento, si sólo te las tragas no tienen porque saber mal, abre la boca.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡PARKER! BASTA, te tomas las píldoras y te callas de una buena vez-exclamó el exasperado padre mientras el niño lloraba y se negaba a abrir la boca. Temperance se acercó y Booth le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

-Parker-dijo Brennan sentándose junto al niño-tranquilízate.

-¡NO!

-¡Park, discúlpate con Bones!-le espetó Booth furioso.

-No, tranquilos los dos, Booth ¿puedo ver las prescripciones de Parker?

-¿Qué?

-Déjame ver las botellas de las píldoras que debe tomar, necesito revisarlas un minuto, es todo.

Booth se dirigió a su cuarto donde tenía las medicinas del niño mientras Parker miraba a Brennan con la interrogante pintada en su llorosa carita.

-Sabes Parker, los huesos son mi especialidad, me imagino que tienes idea de lo que está pasando ahora mismo en tu pierna y tus costillas.

-Noo…

-O.K., te lo voy a explicar lo más simple que pueda ¿te parece?

-Está bien. Vamos a ver, los huesos están compuestos por distintos elementos, pero para hacerlo simple digamos que todo hueso tiene tejido óseo, hay vasos sanguíneos y nervios. El caso es que cuando un hueso se fractura o se rompe, el área rota debe sanarse, para eso se debe alinear la parte fracturada, es decir, poner nuevamente las partes en su lugar, juntas para que el proceso natural de reparación se inicie en el lugar correcto. Por eso te hicieron la cirugía en tu pierna y te pusieron ese soporte para mantener tu tibia alineada y fija y para que sane. Los mismo pasa con las costillas, son huesos que se rompieron, y por su ubicación no te ponen un soporte o una cubierta de yeso, para eso te pusieron los vendajes para mantener el área un tanto inmóvil.

-Me duele cuando respiro.

-Lo sé, eso es porque tus huesos están sanando y es lógico que te duela por un tiempo. Una cosa que es importante es la terapia, lo que tu terapeuta te enseña es necesario para recuperarte, hay ejercicios de respiración que son importantes para las personas que sufren de costillas fracturadas, no querrás desarrollar una pulmonía.

-No.

-O.K., mira lo que pasa-exclamó ella mientras tomaba una hoja y un lápiz de la pila de útiles que Parker tenía en la mesita de centro frente al sofá. Empezó a dibujar en el papel.-Esta es una tibia, el hueso de la pierna que te rompiste, tu fractura es más o menos como esto-siguió ella mientras dibujaba una nueva tibia, esta vez fracturada-como ves, para que esta tibia sane deben alinearse los fragmentos. Ahora, lo que ocurre es que una vez acomodado el hueso, empieza el proceso que el cuerpo realiza para repararlo, empieza cuando los vasos sanguíneos, las pequeñas venas en el área que fueron dañados, hacen un hematoma óseo, eso es como una acumulación de sangre, y este hematoma va a servir como una especie de pegamento. Toda esta área-le dijo mientras señalaba el área fracturada-se va a convertir en un hematoma óseo. Entonces dentro de ese hematoma o coágulo se van a formar nuevos vasos sanguíneos para sustituir los dañados, va a aparecer un tejido de granulación que termina formando una masa como una goma y allí poco a poco se va a ir formando un callo, es decir, poco a poco el calcio que es un componente importante de los huesos, se acumula. Aunque para este momento ya los huesos están unidos por este callo, no es suficientemente fuerte aún, es por así decirlo blando en comparación con un hueso sano, así que no puedes usar tu pierna porque volverías a romper esa área, por eso debes estar tanto tiempo con tu pierna inmovilizada. Poco a poco los osteoblastos…bueno unas células óseas van generando un proceso que empieza a endurecer el área, este proceso continúa hasta que otras células van agregando su granito de arena para que tu tibia sane, se forme la médula ósea y finalmente estés listo para que te quiten ese soporte y puedas empezar a caminar normalmente.

-¿Y eso toma mucho tiempo?-preguntó el niño mientras su padre los observaba atentamente, de hecho aprovechó esta pausa para entregarle las píldoras a Brennan.

-Bueno, en tu caso pueden ser tres meses, ¡te rompiste uno de los huesos más largos del cuerpo! El caso es que como todo proceso de curación ha peligros Parker, por ejemplo, puede darse una fea infección en tu pierna si no tomas tus medicinas. También debes tomar algo para el dolor, es normal que durante este tiempo sientas dolor, también debes tomar los antiinflamatorios que te envió el médico-siguió ella mientras revisaba cada botella de medicina-por ejemplo, estas pastillas que tu padre trató de darte son antibióticos, o sea, evitan que se te haga una infección. Eso sería muy malo porque la infección podría ser muy peligrosa, afectar tu pierna no solo los huesos sino la piel…es muy pero muy grave. Por eso debes tomar tus antibióticos para no tener problemas con infecciones y bacterias.

-¿Y qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-No creo que quieras pensar en eso, basta decirte que podría complicar mucho las cosas, causar mucho dolor y hasta poner en peligro tu pierna. Y es muy fácil de evitar, solo debes tomar esta pequeña píldora dos veces al día como indica el médico-le dijo tomando la cápsula y el vaso de agua que Booth había preparado para darle al chico-abre la boca, vamos, no querrás tu pierna llena de pus y mal oliente ¿verdad?-Parker la miró atónito, sus ojos como platos y de inmediato abrió la boca y se tragó la pastilla.

-Ahora, esta otra es para el dolor, podrías no tomarla, pero francamente creo que si no lo haces en menos de una hora estarás llorando de dolor…y esta otra…bueno, esta es para la inflamación, entre más se inflama una lesión más duele…así que tú dirás si quieres aguantarte el dolor.-le dijo ella ofreciéndole las otras píldoras. El chico no lo dudo un segundo para abrir la boca y engullir la medicina, Booth mientras tanto observaba atónito. Lo que a él y Rebecca les había costado gritos y regañadas le tomó a Brennan unos pocos minutos y una simple conversación.

-Y eso otro-preguntó el chico señalando la bolsa que su padre tenía en la mano.

-Ohh esto…ya sabes debo limpiar las heridas en tu pierna, por favor no lo hagas difícil Park…

-Creo que Parker entiende ahora lo que está pasando Booth, y es obvio que si no permite que limpies su herida las posibilidades de infección aumentan, es por las heridas por donde pueden entrar bacterias en el tejido Parker…creo que debes permitir a tu padre cambiar los vendajes y limpiar tus heridas…

-O.K.-suspiró el chico preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que causaba el proceso de limpieza. Booth se acercó a él y lo alzó para llevarlo al baño. Miró a Brennan y musitó:

-Siento tener que dejarte sola un rato, pero debo limpiar sus heridas…

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo acá mirando la tv.

Minutos después padre e hijo salieron del baño, el chico estaba listo para dormir ya, sus heridas limpias y tenía puesta su pijama. Booth lo colocó en su cama, lo arropó y antes de que pudiera sentarse a hacer sus oraciones y darle las buenas noches, Parker le preguntó:

-Papá… ¿puede venir Bones a darme las buenas noches?

-O.K., voy por ella.

Temperance estaba sentada en el sofá mirando el diario cuando su compañero se acercó.

-Bones, podrías acompañarme…Parker quiere darte las buenas noches.

-¡Claro!-ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del niño, donde este yacía cómodamente en su cama.

-Hey…-exclamó al ver a su padre entrar seguido de la Dra. Brennan.

-¿Listo para dormir?-le preguntó ella.

-Sí, esas pastillas me dan sueño…

-Lo sé, pero son necesarias para ayudarle a tu cuerpo a sanar tus lesiones…además cuando uno duerme el cuerpo puede dedicar toda su energía a esa labor.

-Mmm.

-Es mejor que te duermas, es tarde…Buenas noches Parker-le dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Bones. Buenas noches papi.

-Buenas noches campeón-suspiró Booth besando la cabecita de su hijo-que descanses.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a la puerta, Booth apagó la luz y luego cerró la puerta al salir. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el sofá, donde Brennan se sentó mientras su compañero la miraba agradecido y recogía los útiles de su hijo desperdigados por la mesita de centro.

-Gracias Bones, es increíble la manera en que lograste que se tomará la medicina…yo…de verdad no te imaginas la batalla que ha sido estos últimos días.

-Es un niño inteligente Booth, pensé que explicándole lo que pasaba en su organismo entendería mejor la necesidad de tomar su medicamento.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que un día serás una madre fabulosa…-exclamó él sin pensar y esa frase provocó que Brennan lo mirara atónita.

-Yo…yo no…yo…mmm…yo no pienso en eso…-murmuró ella y para sus adentros pensó "no desde que lo sugerí hace meses…" No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido cuando ella le pidió a Booth donar esperma para ella. Era un tema que había quedado relegado ante la urgencia de la cirugía de él.

-Quieres algo de tomar-se apresuró a preguntar él en un desesperado esfuerzo por disipar la tensión repentina.

-Eehhh…no sé, tal vez una cerveza…

-O.K. voy por ella a la cocina-dijo él apresurándose a buscar la bebida. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel…el tema de un eventual bebé Brennan era un tema abandonado desde hacía meses…un tema que ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar…un tema que inevitablemente le recordaba su sueño durante el coma, cuando él era Mr. B y ella Bren y estaban por tener un hijo. Finalmente abrió el refrigerador y sacó un par de cervezas para dirigirse a la sala donde lo esperaba su amiga.

-Aquí tienes Bones.

-Gracias-exclamó ella tomando un primer sorbo de su cerveza-y cómo le fue a Sweets hoy, ¿pudo hablar con Parker?

-Sí, conversó con él esta tarde. Dice que es normal que se sienta frustrado por su estado, que el duelo por la muerte de Ricky es la parte más difícil para él. Habló muy poco de eso, pero Sweets pudo darse cuenta que lo tiene muy afectado. Me recomendó un par de especialistas, Becca los va a llamar mañana para ver cuál de ellos puede atenderlo.

-Bueno, espero que puedan ser de utilidad, debe ser muy duro para él perder a su amiguito…

-Sí, lo ha llorado bastante, además se siente mal porque no pudo ir a su funeral, le prometí que en cuanto esté mejor lo llevaré a dejar flores al cementerio.

-Mmmm, eso puede ser un poco duro ¿no crees?

-Tal vez, pero creo que él desea hacerlo, el no haber estado durante el funeral lo molestó mucho…sobre todo porque para cuando le dijimos lo que pasó con Ricky ya habían pasado días desde su entierro…siente que le mentimos.

-Bueno técnicamente no fue así…solo omitieron decirle las cosas…

-Eso lo sabemos tú y yo, pero a él le molestó que le ocultáramos lo sucedido…

-Me imagino.

-Le explicamos que por su salud y por su recuperación pensamos que lo mejor era esperar unos días para decirle, pero él sostiene que debimos haberle dicho antes…que era su amiguito.

-Sí, bueno, es complicado…

-Lo es. Ahora solo espero que su enojo se disipe con el tiempo…

-Bueno, debo irme, es tarde y tú debes estar cansado-exclamó ella levantándose.

-No…es decir, no estoy cansado, si quieres quedarte un rato más no hay problema.

-Mmm no, es mejor que me vaya a casa, debo hacer algunas cosas esta noche.

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta, y una vez allí él le entregó el abrigo y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Bones, por el Mac 'n cheese, la compañía y tu ayuda con Parker…

-De nada-atinó a responder ella aún acurrucada a su compañero-qué pases buenas noches-susurró separándose de él y saliendo al pasillo.

-Buenas noches Bones.


	7. La Antropóloga y el niño

7. La antropóloga y el niño.

Un mes después del accidente, la rutina de los compañeros no había cambiado gran cosa, por lo menos en lo que a trabajo respecta. Sin embargo, habían sutiles cambios en su relación personal, cada día Brennan le preguntaba a Booth por la salud de Parker, era un tema de conversación constante. Por supuesto, este genuino interés de ella por el niño también se veía reflejado en por lo menos una visita por semana para verlo y llevarle algún material educativo e incluso, en más de una ocasión el chico la llamó para preguntarle alguna cosa que no entendía relacionada con sus tareas escolares.

-Bren, tengo la reconstrucción facial que me pediste, la del guerrero inca.

-Oh, Gracias Ange…déjame verla…-dijo ella tomando el cráneo reconstruido por su amiga-es fantástica…tu trabajo es fantástico Ange.

-Bueno, con el escaneo del cráneo de la momia y las medidas apropiadas pudimos generar una reproducción del cráneo y sobre ella trabaje la reconstrucción del rostro.

-Creo que está perfecta Ange, es decir, los rasgos concuerdan con su estructura ósea…el color del cabello es el mismo que encontramos en los restos y ¿los ojos?

-Las muestras de ADN nos permitieron determinar su color de piel y ojos, pienso que es lo más exacta posible…aunque esto siempre es un poco subjetivo al final.

-No pero creo que está muy bien Ange, ahora lo remitiremos al Departamento de Arqueología para que preparen la exhibición. Yo ya terminé mi reporte y acabo de enviarlo para que preparen la información que se expondrá-acotó Brennan mientras continuaba examinando la reproducción con absoluto interés, sin percatarse de que Ange observaba una caja que estaba en su escritorio.

-Bren…

-Dime.

-¿Y esta caja?

-Oh, es algo que compré para Parker, en cuanto vea a Booth se la entregaré.

-Pero ¿qué es?

-Ah, sí es una enciclopedia ilustrada, tiene varios libros con ilustraciones además de dos DVD de contenido en video, por supuesto que viene el software con la enciclopedia interactiva y trae algunos juegos educativos también. Creo que es algo que el podría disfrutar ahora que tiene que estar en cama.

-Vaya, que bonito regalo…y educativo.

-Sí, eso fue lo que me hizo comprarla, la encontré el otro día en la librería en la que estuve firmando autógrafos, después de terminar con los lectores de mis libros me di una vuelta por los estantes y me pareció adecuado.

-Y ¿desde cuándo paseas por los estantes de libros para niños?

-Bueno, quería encontrar algo para Parker, para ayudarle con sus tareas, estimular su deseo de investigar.

-Ja Ja…si Booth se entera que estás convirtiendo a su chico en un squint se va a infartar!-exclamó Ange sonriendo mientras Brennan ponía sus ojos en blanco en señal de molestia.

-No hay razón para que se infarte-replicó la antropóloga.

-¿Quién se va a infartar?-preguntó Booth entrando a la oficina.

-Tú-respondió la artista entre risas.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada Booth…-insistió Brennan.

-Acá tú compañera te lo explica cariño.

-¡Ange!-reclamó la aludida-yo solo quiero regalarle la enciclopedia a Parker…no estoy tratando de convertirlo en un squint…en todo caso, ser un científico no es nada malo y no sería razón para que Booth sufriera un infarto.

-¡Wow! ¿Estás tratando de convertir a mi hijo en un squint Bones?-preguntó Booth divertido mientras Ange se reía.

-¡Uff! Ustedes son insufribles, yo solo quería regalarle a Parker una enciclopedia pero si no te gusta la idea entonces se la daré a mis sobrinas-exclamó Bones dándoles la espalda, fingiendo un tono de voz dolido y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, hizo un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su sonrisa. De inmediato Booth se acercó a ella y tomándola por el brazo le dijo.

-Hey Bones, lo siento, de verdad, solo estaba bromeando-ella permanecía de pie dándole la espalda, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contener la risa-hey, de verdad, perdón, gracias por querer regalarle una enciclopedia a Parker-insistió el volteándola, y cuando la miró pudo ver su mirada traviesa- Ohhh Bones, no estás molesta, por un momento pensé que te habías molestado-suspiró él mientras la abrazaba ante la mirada interesada de Ángela.

-Está bien, Booth, no me molesté-suspiró ella con su cara apoyada contra la mejilla de él, en ese momento pudo ver la cara de Ange que los miraba intensamente y cuando se percató de que Brennan la miraba levantó una ceja como cuestionando qué estaba pasando. Justo en ese momento Booth la liberó del abrazo.

-No es necesario que le regales la enciclopedia a Parker Bones, ya has hecho demasiado por él, de verdad no hay necesidad de que compres nada.

-Es tarde, ya la compré, está en esa caja-replicó ella olvidando por completo a Ange que seguía observando la interacción de los compañeros muy entretenida-quería entregártela para que se la des a Parker.

-No debiste…

-No me digas eso, yo le quiero dar la enciclopedia Booth…

-Ok, Ok, pero entonces sería oportuno que tú se la entregues, después de todo es tu regalo para él…no sería correcto que yo se la lleve…tal vez este viernes, lo recogeré donde Rebeca porque pasará conmigo el fin de semana.

-Perfecto, entonces lo veré este viernes en tu apartamento Booth.

-Gracias Bones, estoy seguro que le encantará tu regalo.

-Tú crees, digo, ¿Aunque no sea un juguete?

-Hey, al chico le gusta leer Bones, estoy seguro que le encantará.

-Bueno, creo que yo salgo sobrando acá, Brenn voy a llevar esta cara al Departamento de Arqueología-interrumpió Ange.

-Ohh…no Ange, espera, hay algo más que necesites, digo, viniste solo a mostrarme la reconstrucción o hay algo más…

-No cariño, solo para que le dieras el visto bueno a la reconstrucción, así que si todo está bien, la entregaré yo misma.

-Perfecto Ange, está muy bien…gracias.

Cuando la artista se fue los compañeros se quedaron solos en la oficina y fue cuando Brennan preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿tenemos un caso?

-Sí, es decir, no, no tenemos, tengo un caso, no se requiere de tu experticia Bones, no hay huesos de por medio, se trata de un caso RICO, debo salir de la ciudad por un par de días a colaborar con otros agentes en la operación final, estaré en New York, solo vine a entregarte estos reportes del caso Geller, ya los firmé y llené lo que me corresponde…solo faltan tus firmas y reportes. Charlie enviará a alguien mañana a recogerlos.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Esta tarde, debo salir en el vuelo de las tres de la tarde.

-O.K. yo terminare este papeleo y para mañana estará listo, que tengas un buen viaje Booth.

-Gracias Bones. Yo estaré localizable en mi celular, si necesitas algo…

-No te preocupes, no tenemos ningún caso activo…

-En todo caso, si necesitas cualquier cosa…llámame…

-Claro.

Y así sin más el agente salió de la oficina de la antropóloga, a cierta distancia desde el lounge del Laboratorio una artista observaba.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Hodgins.

-Ahh…nada, solo observaba.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es solo que tengo la impresión de que finalmente ciertos amigos nuestros están viendo la luz.

-Ange…-suspiró Hodgins-¡tú nunca cambiarás!

El día pasó sin mayores eventualidades, Booth empezó su trabajo en NY que resultó bastante pesado en tan solo las primeras horas. Al día siguiente, jueves, tendrían que realizar el operativo de detención y sería un día bastante ajetreado para el agente.

Mientras tanto en D.C. Brennan trabajó hasta tarde en el limbo y finalmente se dirigió a su casa a dormir casi a medianoche, cuando llegó a su apartamento encontró una nota que habían deslizado bajo su puerta. Era de Max que le indicaba que había pasado a buscarla y que pasaría nuevamente al día siguiente. En ese momento, Brennan se dio cuenta que su celular había estado apagado toda la tarde, ella lo apagó al entrar a una reunión con los directores del Jeffersonian y olvidó encenderlo. Reviso su voice mail y encontró tres mensajes de Booth, el primero diciendo que había llegado a NY, el segundo horas después recordándole que debía cenar y el último hacía dos horas donde se oía nervioso y le rogaba que lo llamara para saber que estaba bien, que ella nunca apagaba su teléfono. El otro mensaje que tenía era de Max que le decía que quería verla al día siguiente para el desayuno.

Viendo que era tarde hizo un pequeño mensaje para su padre, diciendo que se vieran en el diner a las 7 a.m. y luego hizo otro mensaje para Booth: "Estoy bien, puedo cuidarme sola. Ya estoy en casa".

Booth recibió el mensaje y de inmediato lo respondió: "¿Puedo llamarte? ¿Qué pasó con tu teléfono esta tarde?" Brennan al ver el mensaje suspiró ante las tendencias Alfa de su compañero y rápidamente le contestó: "Estoy cansada, me voy a la cama, reunión en el Jeffersonian esta tarde, Buenas Noches Booth".

Finalmente ella se metió al baño, tomó una ducha tibia y se preparó para meterse a la cama, cuando conectó su teléfono al cargador vio que tenía otro mensaje: "Lo siento, Buenas noches Bones". No pudo evitar sentirse mal, así que a pesar de la hora discó el número uno en su marcado rápido.

-Hey-contestó la voz ronca de él.

-Hey, estaba en la ducha, hasta ahora vi tu último mensaje, ¿acaso te desperté?

-Ehh…no, solo estaba acostado mirando el canal deportivo.

-Solo era para decirte buenas noches, lamento si fui muy cortante antes…

-Está bien Bones, yo lamento si fui muy insistente.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí Booth, es solo que…a veces exageras.

-Ja, Ja, Ja-se rió él-disculpa pero la que es un imán para los problemas eres tú.

-¡No es cierto!

-Esta bien, está bien, es tarde Bones, es mejor que descanses…nos vemos el viernes. Buenas noches.

-Uff! Buenas noches Booth, cuídate.

El Jueves llegó y mientras Booth se dedicaba por entero a realizar su trabajo en NY, Rebecca trataba de localizarlo sin éxito. Cuando en la oficina le informaron que estaba en una misión, de inmediato llamó a Brennan, que tal vez le podría dar más información.

-Brennan.-respondió ella con su usual saludo al contestar el teléfono.

-Dra. Brennan, es Rebecca Stinson...¿Cómo está?

-Oh, Hola Rebecca, estoy bien, ¿y usted?

-Bien gracias, perdone que la moleste, pero llevo toda la mañana tratando de localizar a Seeley sin éxito, hace poco me dijeron en el FBI que estaba fuera en una misión. No sé si usted está con él…es que me urge comunicarme.

-Oh…no, lo lamento Rebecca, Booth está en Nueva York, el FBI lo envió a colaborar en un caso…regresará mañana por la tarde.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Es Parker?

-No, Parker está bien, es solo que necesitaba que Seeley se hiciera cargo de él hoy y mañana, surgió una urgencia en el trabajo y Brent estará fuera por varios días…bueno yo debo colgar, voy a tratar de localizar a otra niñera.

-Rebecca, un momento, que es lo que Parker necesita, es decir, sé que la niñera que le conseguimos para su recuperación no trabaja en la noche…pero si te parece bien, yo podría hacerme cargo de él esta noche. Es más, si necesitas que se traslade a mi casa ahora mismo, yo iría allá a esperarlas, la niñera podría hacerse cargo de él y yo estaría en casa a las seis de la tarde para hacerme cargo durante la noche.

-Oh no Dra. Brennan, muchas gracias, pero no podría pedirle eso…

-No me lo está pidiendo, yo estoy ofreciéndole mi ayuda, sé que no soy precisamente muy experimentada con niños, pero podré hacerme cargo durante la noche…de verdad Rebecca, sé que usted tiene que cumplir con su trabajo.

-De hecho debo salir de la ciudad por tres días…pero Seeley regresa mañana.

-Por eso, déjeme al niño, en mi casa hay un cuarto de huéspedes y la niñera puede cuidarlo allí. No será problema, además el niño me conoce, no será extraño para él.

-Pero usted es una persona muy ocupada…

-Rebecca, para mí será un placer cuidar de Parker…no es problema.

-Ok…pero le dejaré los teléfonos de dos niñeras que he utilizado en otros momentos, por si necesita ayuda con él, para que usted pueda hacer las cosas que deba hacer esta noche en su casa.

-Gracias, pero le aseguro que no será necesario, Parker es un niño muy bien educado y además es muy inteligente, sé que podré encontrar alguna actividad que podamos disfrutar juntos antes de acostarlo a dormir. Si le pediría me haga una lista con sus horarios de medicinas y cuidados y cualquier otra cosa que deba saber para atenderlo, también que comidas no le gustan o qué no debo darle si ustedes no se lo permiten…no sé, ese tipo de cosas.

-Oh, claro, prepararé ese listado y tal vez podríamos vernos en una hora en su apartamento…

-¡Perfecto!, podría darme su e-mail y yo le remito la dirección exacta.

-Claro, y gracias Dra. Brennan, de verdad muchas gracias.

-Puede llamarme Temperance, y no hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos en una hora.

Después de despedirse de Rebecca, Temperance recogió los documentos que necesitaba para trabajar de su escritorio y los colocó en su maletín, guardo su computadora y salió en dirección a la oficina de Cam. Una vez con la patóloga, Temperance le indicó que se ausentaría en la tarde para trabajar desde su casa, a lo cual Cam no hizo ninguna objeción, cómo hacerlo si la laureada antropóloga más bien trabajaba más horas a la semana de las que cualquier otro empleado del Jeffersonian. También le dijo a Cam que para atender un asunto personal, requería ausentarse al día siguiente, nuevamente su solicitud fue concedida, al final de cuentas, tenía acumulados muchos días de vacaciones.

Luego de darle instrucciones a sus internos y revisar algunos detalles en la plataforma, Brennan recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a su casa a reunirse con Rebecca.

-Brenn…-exclamó Ángela.

-Ange tengo que salir, necesito reunirme con alguien en quince minutos…

-No era para invitarte a almorzar…estás ocupada entonces.

-Sí, debo irme ahora mismo para llegar a tiempo.

-Será mañana entonces…

-Mañana es imposible-replicó la antropóloga-no vendré a trabajar, tengo que atender un asunto personal…nos vemos el lunes Angie.

-Hey-la artista no se dio por vencida mientras seguía a su apurada amiga hasta el parqueo-¿asunto personal? Pasa algo Brenn…necesitas ayuda.

-No Ange, solo tengo que atender unos asuntos…-Brennan abrió la puerta de su vehículo y colocó sus cosas dentro, luego lo abordó y abrió la ventana para seguir hablando con su curiosa amiga-nada del otro mundo, solo unas diligencias que debo hacer…debo irme, hasta pronto Ange.

Sin más, arrancó el auto y salió del Jeffersonian dejando a Ange con una mirada intrigada. No era usual que su amiga se desapareciera de la oficina por un día y medio para atender asuntos personales.

Minutos después en casa de la Antropóloga, Rebecca, la niñera que se llamaba Mary, y Parker estaban en el cuarto de huéspedes, acomodando al chico.

-De verdad que le agradezco mucho su ayuda-suspiró Rebecca mientras ayudaba a colocar a su hijo en la cama.

-Es un placer Rebecca, así puedo aprovechar para conversar con Parker, hace días que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?

-Cierto-exclamó el chico-creo que fue la semana pasada.

-Tienes razón, el sábado en casa de tu padre, mmm…que mala amiga soy, debí visitarte antes-le dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno yo debo irme, acá está anotado todo lo que necesita saber, mis teléfonos, el teléfono del hotel donde estaré, el de Brent…

-No se preocupe Rebecca, todo va a estar bien y mañana Booth estará de vuelta, vaya tranquila.

La madre se despidió del niño y de la antropóloga, luego le dio algunas instrucciones a Mary y finalmente se fue.

El resto de la tarde Parker lo pasó haciendo lo que normalmente hacía y Mary cuidó de él, Brennan conversó con el por espacio de una hora y luego lo dejo para terminar algunas cosas del trabajo, pero le prometió que en la noche habría una pequeña sorpresa para él si se comportaba bien.

Cuando finalmente Mary se fue, Brennan preparó la cena y luego la llevo al cuarto donde estaba su pequeño invitado, juntos cenaron y conversaron.

-¿Bones?

-Dime Parker.

-¿Me porté bien hoy?

-Muy bien, y si quieres saber sobre tu sorpresa, pues te la daré, no es exactamente un juguete, pero espero que te guste-dijo ella mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar la caja con la enciclopedia.

Cuando regresó a la habitación traía la caja con la enciclopedia y la laptop que Booth le había comprado al niño pocos días antes.

-Espero que te guste Parker, aunque no sea exactamente un juguete, te puede resultar muy útil.

El chico miró la caja, y ella se la acercó para ponerla junto a él y que pudiera abrirla. El de inmediato empezó a romper el papel de regalo y a tratar de sacar el contenido.

-¡Wow! Son libros…-comentó mientras Brennan lo miraba preocupada de que no le gustara-y también tiene videos…

-Sí, y un software para tu computadora con la enciclopedia, te puede servir para tus tareas y para aprender cosas nuevas. Además trae algunos juegos educativos.

-¡Muchas gracias Bones!-exclamó él abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a su amiga.

Rato después los dos estaban instalando el software, luego de usarlo por un rato, vieron algunos videos y Parker se puso a hacer algunas tareas con la ayuda de su enciclopedia, Brennan lo dejó solo para que trabajara en su tarea escolar y le dijo que regresaría en un rato para ayudarlo con sus medicinas y la limpieza el área donde estaban los pines que salían de su pierna, para luego prepararlo para dormir. Sorprendentemente el chico se portó bastante bien, y mientras ella limpiaba su pierna y lo preparaba, la atacó con toda clase de preguntas sobre huesos y heridas. Finalmente, cuando estuvo listo para dormir, ella se sentó junto a él, le leyó una historia hasta que el chico cayó presa del sueño.

-Buenas noches Parker-susurró ella mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del chico-que duermas bien.

Luego de apagar la luz, se dirigió a su habitación y se preparó para dormir. Al día siguiente le esperaría mucho trabajo entre atender al niño y tratar de comunicarse con Booth para hacerle saber del paradero de su hijo.


	8. PAPI VUELVE A CASA

8. PAPI VUELVE A CASA

A la mañana siguiente, Brennan se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, había pasado por el cuarto donde estaba su pequeño huésped y comprobó que seguía profundamente dormido. Cuando terminó de hacer los pancakes, procedió a servir una generosa porción, preparó una bandeja, la miel de Maple y los utensilios necesarios, así como dos jarras de jugo de naranja, con eso listo, se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba Parker Booth.

-¿Parker?-preguntó al ver que el niño se movía entre las cobijas.

-¡Hola Bones! Buenos días-respondió el niño sacando su cabeza de la cobija, su pelo alborotado y sus ojos adormilados.

-Te traje el desayuno, espero que te gusten los pancakes.

-Gracias Bones, me encantan.

Ella se sentó junto a él y ambos tomaron su desayuno tranquilamente. Era temprano y aún no había llamado a Booth, quién se suponía regresaría esa tarde. Luego de recibir a la niñera y ayudarle con los preparativos del baño de Parker, Brennan se dirigió a su pequeña oficina y marcó el teléfono de su compañero, sin embargo, él no contestó por lo cual dejó un mensaje en la grabadora.

-Hey Booth, soy yo, Bones, mira Parker está conmigo en mi casa, Rebecca tuvo que salir en un viaje de negocios y yo me ofrecí a cuidarlo, llámame en cuánto puedas.

Mientras la antropóloga pasaba el resto de su mañana trabajando y esporádicamente observando al chico que estaba entretenido enseñándole a su niñera su nueva enciclopedia. A la hora del almuerzo, Brennan mandó a traer comida de Wong Fu, y los tres se sentaron a la mesa, habían movilizado a Parker en su silla hasta el comedor. Luego le permitió jugar juegos de video, para lo cual Brennan sacó su TV del closet donde usualmente lo guardaba.

Mientras tanto en New York, Booth finalmente llegó a la oficina local del FBI luego de horas de estar en el campo con un contingente de Agentes quienes junto con él habían realizado una captura masiva de sospechosos. Una vez terminado el papeleo finalmente encendió su teléfono y encontró varios mensajes de voz, primero de Rebecca y luego el de Brennan. Inmediatamente se preocupó, sabía lo difícil que era cuidar de su hijo en sus actuales circunstancias, y ahora el chico estaba con Brennan. De inmediato llamó a su compañera, para saber cómo estaban las cosas.

-Brennan-contestó ella.

-Bones, ¿Cómo están? Recibí tu mensaje, caray no sé qué decir…Parker puede ser muy difícil de manejar Bones.

-Hola Booth, estamos muy bien, Parker se ha portado maravillosamente, anoche no tuve ningún problema, durmió muy bien.

-¿Anoche? ¿Lo tienes contigo desde ayer?

-Sí, está conmigo desde ayer por la tarde, pero no he tenido problemas con él, ahora está con la niñera haciendo sus deberes escolares, ¿quieres hablar con él?

-Oh…claro.

Minutos después el chico ponía a su padre al tanto de sus actividades y de que Bones le había regalado una enciclopedia muy buena. Booth le pidió que por favor se portara bien, y le advirtió que trataría de regresar lo más temprano posible ese mismo día. Luego le pidió pasarle el teléfono a Bones.

-Bones, te prometo que regresaré en cuanto pueda salir de mi asignación acá, esta misma noche a más tardar…

-No te preocupes Booth, estamos bien, Parker es un buen niño y no preveo problemas.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame…si él se pone difícil llámame, ya le dije que debe hacerte caso.

-De verdad no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Horas después, la antropóloga se dedico a ver TV con el chico, por primera vez en años se dedicó a ver dibujos animados y francamente se divirtió a pesar de que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no hacer observaciones sobre las exageraciones y errores de las caricaturas.

Cuando la niñera se fue, ella se encargó de hacer la cena, mientras Parker la observaba y conversaba con ella, sentado en su silla de ruedas. Luego ambos cenaron, Temperance logró convencerlo de comer lasaña vegetariana y le dio un helado de postre. El chico lo aceptó de buena gana. Para ese momento, un angustiado Booth la había llamado informando que llegaría a eso de las diez de la noche, no había podido salir antes de NY.

A las diez treinta de la noche, Booth salía del Aeropuerto Dulles en busca de un taxi, rápidamente lo abordó y le dio la dirección de su compañera. Ella le dijo que al llegar usara la llave que ella le había dado para casos de emergencias.

Booth llegó al edificio, y al bajarse del taxi corrió a la puerta, usando la llave de Brennan ingresó y corrió al elevador. Una vez frente a la puerta, procedió a buscar la segunda llave y abrió, esperando encontrar a su compañera en la sala, pues le había dicho que lo esperaría despierta. Sin embargo, el apartamento estaba bastante oscuro, vio luz en la que sabía era la oficina de ella y entonces la llamó suavemente.

-¿Bones?-dijo mientras se acercaba tímidamente al estudio. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta que había una lámpara encendida en el escritorio, y sin embargo ella no estaba allí, entonces se dirigió al que sabía era su cuarto de huéspedes. Lentamente se acercó y pudo ver que la puerta estaba semi abierta, cuando pudo ver hacia adentro, la escena lo sorprendió. En la cama doble que había en el cuarto yacía durmiendo su hijo, abrazado a su compañera, que estaba acostada a su lado, con un libro cerca de ella, el cual al parecer le había estado leyendo, tenía la cabeza de Parker apoyada sobre ella. Su corazón parecía inflamarse ante la visión de sus más grandes amores, su hijo, y la mujer de sus sueños. Sin poder contener la emoción que se reflejaba en su cara, caminó lentamente hasta la cama, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y luego, otro a Brennan, también en la frente, con el temor de que ella se despertara. Sin embargo, ella no reaccionó, no hasta que él apagó la luz de la habitación y se preparaba para salir.

-¿Booth?-susurró.

-Sshhh…acá estoy Bones, no te preocupes, ya voy para mi casa, estaré acá muy temprano para llevarme a Parker…ahora no es posible, es muy tarde.

-Lo sé-dijo ella manteniendo la voz lo más baja posible para no despertar al chico-pero no te vayas, quédate, yo me voy para mi cuarto y tu puedes quedarte acá con Parker.

-Bones, no quiero molestar, ya has hecho demasiado haciéndote cargo de mi hijo, mejor te dejo para que duermas…

-No-insistió ella tomando la mano de él-quédate por favor, así puedes compartir esta noche con tu hijo Booth…no es molestia.

Entonces, él no tuvo razones para insistir en irse, ella de inmediato se levantó, acomodando a Parker en la almohada.

-Voy a irme a mi cuarto, si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor dime, el baño está en esa puerta, y hay un recipiente con agua en la mesita de noche por si ocupas tomar un poco.

-Gracias Bones-dijo él mientras la seguía a la puerta de la habitación-no sabes lo agradecido que estoy, no debías hacer esto…

-Ha sido un placer Booth-respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos-me encanta pasar tiempo con Parker.

Él entonces tomo su cara entre sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó en la frente una vez más, y luego la abrazó. Temperance simplemente se dejó abrazar, sintiendo la deliciosa calidez que emanaba de su compañero, su mejilla apoyada en el hombro de él, mientras un par de musculosos brazos la envolvían por completo.

-Buenas noches Bones, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo-le susurró él al oído, y lentamente se desprendió de ella. Brennan no pudo decir nada, no confiaba en su propia voz en ese momento, tímidamente sonrió y se despidió silenciosamente, acariciando el brazo de él.

Luego él se dirigió al baño, se cambió poniéndose un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y luego se metió a la cama con su hijo. Mientras tanto, Brennan estaba en su cuarto, totalmente estremecida por lo sucedido con su compañero. Cada vez que el hacía ese tipo de cosas, abrazarla, besarla, su cuerpo entero reaccionaba, su corazón parecía agrandarse, aunque aquello no era posible salvo si tenía una cardiopatía, y sentía en sus adentros las más agradables sensaciones. Finalmente, luego de cambiarse ella también se metió a la cama, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando finalmente se durmió, sabiendo que su compañero y su pequeño hijo estaban tan solo a unos pasos de su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, Brennan se despertó casi a las ocho de la mañana, al sentir un olor a café recién hecho y algo que definitivamente era tocino. Desperezándose, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su compañero preparando el desayuno.

-¡Hey! Buenos días, te estoy preparando el desayuno-dijo él al ver a su adorable compañera con su pelo alborotado de recién levantada.

-Buenos días…¿es eso mi tocino vegetariano?

-No, ese es mi tocino real…fui a comprarlo esta mañana, el falso tocino que comes tengo que prepararlo.

-Sabe bien-defendió ella-estoy segura que sabe igual que el real.

-No Bones, eso es imposible, tocino es tocino, y esa cosa Smart Bacon No es tocino.

-¿Y Parker?

-En el cuarto, tengo que ir por él, en cuanto termine de hacer este tocino.

-Si quieres yo lo traigo.

-OK.

Rato después los tres tomaban su desayuno y se reían con los chistes de Booth y Parker sobre el tocino falso de Brennan. Al terminar, Booth se llevó al chico y lo bañó. Cuando estuvo listo, recogió sus cosas y se preparó para llevarse al niño. Cuando salió con las cosas a la Sala, encontró a Brennan recién bañada.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, solo debo llamar a un taxi para ir por mi SUV.

-No, no es necesario, yo puedo llevarlos, de todas formas quiero ir a hacer algunas diligencias.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, ve a traer a Parker.

Ella los dejó en el apartamento de Booth y se retiró a hacer sus diligencias, la despedida fue tierna, el niño le dio un gran abrazo, le dio las gracias y le dijo que le había encantado quedarse en su casa. Booth por su parte volvió a darle las gracias y de nuevo la besó en la mejilla, dejándola con esa tibia sensación en sus adentros.

Ese sábado por la noche, Brennan recibió una llamada de su compañero, o por lo menos eso decía el Caller ID.

-Hey Booth-saludo al contestar.

-Hola Bones, soy Parker, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche.

-Ahhh…¿a cenar?

-Sí, en casa de mi papá, estamos preparando un pastel de pollo, y como papá dice que no comes carne, te estamos haciendo un pastel relleno de vegetales. ¿Puedes venir?

-Bueno, claro, gracias por invitarme…puedo llevar algo…

-No sé, papi, dice Bones ¿que si puede traer algo?-dijo el chico y ella pudo oír la voz de su compañero en el fondo-dice mi papá que traigas helados, no tenemos postre.

-O.K. está bien, ¿a qué hora debo llegar a su casa?

-Estamos terminando de poner esto en el horno…dice papi que a las siete estará bien.

-Muy bien, te veré a las siete Parker, dale mis saludos a tu papá.

A las siete la antropóloga estaba tocando la puerta del apartamento de los chicos Booth.

-Hey Bones- la saludó Booth quien al abrir lucía un sombrero de chef. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo.

-Hey Chef Booth, vine porque un chico guapo me invitó a cenar.

-¡Bones!-saludó Parker desde su silla de ruedas. Ella de inmediato se acercó al niño para darle un beso en la frente-Gracias por invitarme Parker.

-Con gusto, es para agradecerte por cuidarme.

-No era necesario, me encanta tu compañía-replicó ella mientras su compañero los miraba, sintiéndose un poco dejado de lado. "No puedo creerlo-pensó Booth-¡mi hijo menor de edad logró una cita con Bones!". Sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina a traer la comida. Brennan lo siguió con una bandeja y una bolsa en sus manos.

-Traje el postre. Lo pondré por acá-dijo mientras abría el Refrigerador para meter los helados, y ponía la bandeja en el counter de la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Booth mirando la bandeja.

-El postre, es una sorpresa, así que no lo abras.

Poco después, el trío cenaba, había que admitir que Booth era un buen cocinero, Parker se dedicó a explicarle como había ayudado a su padre a cocinar. También le contó algunos chistes y le explicó que estaban planeando ir a visitar a Pops al día siguiente.

-Es maravilloso que visiten a Hank, me imagino que tiene ganas de verte.

-Sí, le llamamos hoy y está feliz de que vayamos a verle-dijo Booth mientras le servía más vino a su invitada.

-Tal vez podrías acompañarnos-intervino Parker. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Park, Bones es una persona muy ocupada, estoy seguro que habiendo cuidado de ti el viernes, tendrá cosas que hacer.

-De hecho-acotó ella-tengo que terminar un capítulo de mi nuevo libro para el lunes, así que no podría ir con ustedes, pero denle mis saludos a Hank. Luego Brennan se encargó del postre, que resultó ser pie de manzana con helados para los felices chicos Booth, y simplemente helado para ella, a quién no le gustaba su fruta cocinada.

Poco después ambos acompañaron al niño a su cuarto, Booth le leyó una historia mientras Brennan los observaba, luego le dieron las buenas noches al chico y lo dejaron para que durmiera. Booth ya lo había bañado y puesto los pijamas antes de la cena.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme.

-Ahh…no sé pensé que tal vez me acompañarías a ver una película-dijo él mirando hacia su T.V.

-¿Estás seguro?, pensé que tal vez estarías cansado.

-No, no estoy cansado, no para ver una película.

Sin más los amigos se sentaron en el sofá y procedieron a escoger una película, después de mucho discutir sobre qué querían ver, terminaron decantándose por un clásico, Casablanca.

Poco a poco, los compañeros terminaron estando cada vez más cerca, y para el final de la película Brennan tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Booth. Cuando terminó, el se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer con su compañera apoyada en él.

-Me encanta esta película-suspiró ella.

-Bueno, es un clásico del cine.

-Y no termina como todas las películas románticas con un final feliz.

-Mmmm…cierto…pero como dice Rick, "siempre tendremos París"…al menos tuvieron algo que vale la pena recordar por siempre.

-¿Crees que es así?-preguntó ella suavemente, mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar a su compañero-vale la pena de verdad amar a alguien cuando no puedes estar con esa persona, por las razones que sea.

El la miró directo a los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho contestó:

-Claro que vale la pena Bones, porque amar, aunque luego se acabe, es lo que hace que la vida valga la pena, es lo que te llena de ilusiones, lo que te da sentido…y sí, a veces como le pasa a Rick e Ilsa, no puedes estar con esa persona, pero siempre llevarán en su corazón lo que tuvieron…claro que vale la pena.

Para cuando él termino de decir esto, ambos estaban muy cerca, mirándose directo a los ojos, sus labios a centímetros, Brennan no pudo evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió a los deliciosos labios de su compañero y luego volvieron a aquellos bellos ojos marrones. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos, su cercanía, la sensación de sus respiraciones en la faz del otro, el deseo incontrolable de perderse por un momento. Ambos estaban totalmente sobrecogidos por sus emociones, entonces, en un momento en que ambos olvidaron sus reservas y temores, cerraron la distancia y sus labios se encontraron. El beso le arrancó a ambos un suspiro apasionado, al principio fue tímido, solo sus labios rozándose, pero poco a poco fue ganando intensidad y pronto ella le dio acceso a su boca y simplemente ambos se perdieron en la intensidad y la pasión de sus labios, sus lenguas, su alma entera mezclándose en aquel momento. No fue sino hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario que ambos se separaron lentamente, las manos de Temperance habían acabado en el pecho de Booth mientras que el la tenía abrazada rodeando su cintura. Para cuando abrieron los ojos y se miraron ambos estaban paralizados sin saber que decir.

-Bones…yo.

-Booth-logró exclamar ella al mismo tiempo, su cara la viva expresión del pánico. Él entonces no supo que hacer, podía darse cuenta que ella estaba totalmente asustada.

-No…no sé qué decir-susurró él-por favor, yo, discúlpame, no quiero hacerte sentir mal…yo…

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…-exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y buscando su bolso.

-Bones, por favor…dime, es decir, dime algo, no te vayas y me dejes así, tengo miedo…de verdad dime por lo menos que no arruinamos nuestra amistad.

-No te preocupes Booth, yo entiendo que nos dejamos llevar…la película...el ambiente….-susurró ella, volteándose hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Temperance por favor…

-Por favor Booth, déjame ir, necesito tiempo y espacio…-replicó ella-hablaremos el lunes.

Entonces, sin más, abrió la puerta y dejó a su compañero atónito parado en medio de su sala, el corazón de ambos latía aceleradamente, la enormidad de lo que acababa de suceder cayendo sobre sus ellos haciéndolos sentir vulnerables. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ella Booth simplemente colapsó en su sofá y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer o qué sentir.


	9. 9 LA UNICA EXPLICACION RAZONABLE

9. La única explicación razonable.

Esa noche, Brennan simplemente no durmió, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el capítulo de su nuevo libro, sus sentimientos estaban desbocados. El pánico que se apoderó de ella en el preciso instante que terminó de besar a Booth, seguía afectándola.

-¡Qué hice! Lo arruiné todo-suspiró harta de dar vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, su laptop yacía olvidada sobre la mesa de noche. Miró el reloj, eran apenas las 5 a.m. Desolada, sin saber cómo interpretar la miríada de emociones que se acumulaban dentro de ella, decidió que era hora de levantarse y dejar de perder el tiempo en la cama. Se preparó un té, y luego un baño caliente para tratar de relajarse, idea que al final no fue muy exitosa.

Para tratar de clarificar sus atribulados pensamientos, se dirigió a su closet, buscó ropa cómoda y zapatos de correr y de inmediato se dirigió a su auto. Una vez en el coche, puso rumbo a una pequeña zona boscosa en las afueras de la ciudad, el sitio tenía varios senderos, un lago y zona de camping. Lo había frecuentado en otras ocasiones y siempre encontraba en el contacto con la naturaleza y el silencio, verdaderos aliados cuando se sentía abrumada.

Por su parte, Booth tampoco pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, por horas se debatió entre la opción de darle espacio o llamarla, no sabía cuál opción podía ser la adecuada. Su peor temor era que Brennan simplemente hubiera tomado el primer avión a Gambia o a cualquier otro lejano lugar, solo para alejarse de él. Sin embargo, sabía que nada lograría con llamarla o buscarla, eso solo la alejaría aún más. Así que, contra todos sus instintos y con gran sacrificio trató de cumplir con lo que ella le pidió, tiempo y espacio, pero el lunes sin falta la iría a buscar a primera hora.

A pesar del cansancio y la preocupación, llevó a su hijo a ver a Pops, quien de inmediato notó el estado alterado de su nieto.

-Hey Shrimp…¿pasa algo?-preguntó el anciano mientras su bisnieto miraba un viejo álbum de fotos. Booth que estaba junto a la ventana viendo hacia afuera, se volteo de inmediato y respondió:

-No…¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque desde que llegaste parece que traes hormigas en los pantalones, das vueltas de un lado a otro y no pareces estar acá. ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

-Es solo que no dormí bien Pops, no es nada de qué preocuparse, te aseguro que todo está bien.

-Entonces porque no tomas una siesta en mi cama mientras Parker y yo vemos mis viejas fotos y le cuento algunas historias de cuando yo era joven, ¿qué te parece Park?

El niño alzó la mirada hacia su bisabuelo y respondió:

-¡Genial!

Booth tuvo que tirarse a la cama, a fin de evadir más preguntas de su abuelo, y por un rato fingió dormir mientras escuchaba al viejo Hank contarle a Parker historias de otras épocas, algunas anécdotas de su tiempo en la guerra y luego algunas más sobre la infancia de sus nietos. Finalmente, se levantó y les dijo que sería mejor si iban a comer, así que junto a su hijo y abuelo se dirigió a un restaurante cercano.

Por su parte, Brennan corría entre los senderos del bosque, sintiendo el aire fresco, esforzándose más de lo que debía con la esperanza de quedar tan cansada que pudiera dormir un poco durante la tarde, y luego, dedicar tiempo a su novela. Finalmente, la antropóloga terminó su ejercicio y se dirigió en su auto nuevamente a su apartamento. Tomó una ducha y se echó a dormir, sus sueños plagados de imágenes de su compañero, de sus besos, de los momentos que pasaban juntos. Finalmente, se levantó y trató de terminar el capítulo que debía enviar a su editora al día siguiente. No tuvo mucho éxito, por lo cual decidió sentarse a pensar muy en serio en lo sucedido el día anterior, era evidente que si no enfrentaba lo que había ocurrido no habría forma de lograr concentrarse. Así que de inmediato empezó a escribir en un papel los pensamientos que se venían a su cabeza, luego de más de una hora de escribir sin parar, sintió la necesidad de detenerse, releyó lo escrito y decidió que necesitaba plantearse las conclusiones a las que podía arribar, considerando lo que sentía y lo sucedido con Booth la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto, Booth había vuelto a D.C. y luego de dejar a Parker en casa de Rebecca, decidió dirigirse a su casa, sin embargo, terminó conduciendo hasta la casa de Brennan, detuvo su auto frente al edificio y miró hacia la ventada de su compañera. Pudo ver que había luz, bajó su mirada y se concentró en el volante, sopesando sus opciones, por lo menos sabía que ella estaba allí, no había salido volando fuera del país. Resignado, dio un suspiro y arrancó el auto para irse a su casa, trataría de respetar el tiempo y espacio que ella le pidió.

Una vez en su apartamento, tomó una ducha, buscó una cerveza en su refrigerador, se hizo un sándwich y cuando terminó de comer decidió tratar de dormir un poco.

Eran casi doce de la noche cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Un tanto desorientado, se levantó y se dirigió a su puerta, sin importarle su aspecto desvelado, más valía que quien estuviera tocando tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

-¡Ya voy!-gruñó cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, ante la insistencia del inoportuno visitante, sin fijarse siquiera abrió y se encontró con una no menos desvelada antropóloga forense.

-¡Bones!

-Booth…puedo pasar-preguntó ella mientras se abría paso hacia la sala, en su mano unas cuantas hojas de papel.

-Claro-atinó a decir él, mientras cerraba la puerta y la miraba atónito.

-Sé que es tarde…yo…yo necesitaba hablar contigo, y no puedo esperar hasta mañana.

-No importa-se apuró a decir él mientras se acercaba tímidamente a ella que se había ubicado en el centro de su sala-yo…yo también quiero que hablemos, yo…es decir, ayer, bueno…tenemos que hablar Bones.

-Lo sé Booth, pero déjame hablar primero a mí, porque francamente ya no puedo más, yo he pasado las últimas horas analizando lo sucedido…y…-Booth sintió pánico, no era bueno que ella simplemente analizara las cosas.

-Bones, escucha, ciertas cosas no son para analizarlas, son para sentirlas…escucha…

-¡No!...por favor, te pido que me escuches primero, tú y yo, tú y yo somos distintos Booth, yo trato de ver las cosas desde una posición racional…tú prefieres un acercamiento más emocional, yo, yo no soy buena en eso, esa es una diferencia fundamental en la manera que ambos hacemos las cosas.

-Temperance por favor, escucha, yo entiendo que prefieras pensar y analizar todo, pero por Dios, hay situaciones que no se pueden abordar solo con eso…yo…

-Booth, escucha por favor, necesito, de verdad, necesito que me dejes hablar porque luego de mucho pensar en esto yo logré llegar a algunas conclusiones, sé que para ti es muy fácil simplemente guiarte por tus sentimientos, pero yo necesito más que eso, yo necesito entender Booth…y yo realmente no entendía lo que me pasaba hasta que…analicé todo.

-O.K.-suspiró él y decidió sentarse en el sofá mientras suspiraba, alarmado de lo que pudiera haber concluido su hiperracional compañera. Ella pudo notar la tribulación de él, y simplemente se sentó a su lado, y empezó a revisar las hojas que tenía en sus manos, mientras Booth simplemente la observaba. Ella parecía muy nerviosa, como si no supiera por dónde empezar, entonces el finalmente rompió el silencio-Bones, te escucho.

-Gracias, lo sé, solo necesito tomar un respiro…-susurró ella mientras volvía a enrollar los folios en sus manos, las cuales temblaban visiblemente, entonces él simplemente puso su mano sobre la de ella, la miró con ternura y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, puedes decirme lo que sea…soy yo Temperance…soy tu amigo-ella suspiró y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, lo cual preocupó a Booth.

-O.K., creo que…no vale la pena que te diga todo lo que escribí en las últimas horas…creo que…bastara con que te explique mis conclusiones. Yo…anoche, bueno, tú sabes lo que pasó anoche, y sabes que me asusté mucho…no sé si ese beso puede arruinar nuestra amistad o no…Booth, quiero que entiendas que lo que más me aterroriza es la idea de perderte…yo…yo realmente no me imagino no tenerte a mi lado…y eso es muy difícil de admitir, porque yo me la he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sola…viendo por mí misma, sin nadie que se preocupara por mí, sin nadie por quién preocuparme…es decir…yo estaba acostumbrada a eso Booth…hasta que…hasta que tú llegaste. Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos tantas cosas han cambiado…yo…yo ahora tengo a mi padre y a mi hermano, tengo a Hodgins, a Ange, Cam, incluso los internos…ellos se han convertido en mi familia, Parker, Hank, incluso mi prima Margaret, tú me dijiste que había más de un tipo de familia Booth…y de una forma u otra, todo eso lo tengo gracias a ti.

-Temperance…

-No, déjame terminar, por favor-suplicó ella-el caso es que…lo que me está pasando no es racional, yo…yo no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando tú me besaste anoche, es decir, yo puedo darte una explicación perfectamente científica de lo que pasó en ese momento, de los músculos involucrados en el proceso, de las terminaciones nerviosas, de porqué se nos aceleró el pulso…pero…nada de eso explica lo que yo sentí, ya sabes, en eso que metafóricamente todos llaman corazón, no el órgano, sino el corazón metafórico al que todos se refieren al hablar de sentimientos y emociones.

-Bones…tú eres una mujer de carne y hueso…tienes sentimientos…eso a lo que todos se refieren como corazón, tú también lo tienes.

-Booth-suspiró ella alzando la mano en señal de que se detuviera-por favor, deja que termine sí.

-O.k.

-Por muchos años he estado sintiendo cosas respecto a ti, yo realmente he tratado de vivir mi vida como siempre lo espere, utilizando la racionalidad para explicar todo a mi alrededor, he tratado de evadir aproximaciones emocionales, porque francamente Booth, me ha tocado pasar cosas muy dolorosas…y en cierta forma…la ciencia, la razón, la lógica, son confiables…las personas, las emociones, han demostrado ser efímeras, cambiantes…yo no puedo, no quiero que nada entre tú y yo sea efímero Booth, no puedo, no quiero…-en ese momento el pobre Agente sintió que todo estaba perdido, ella no confiaba en sus emociones, y si no podía confiar en ellas, menos en las de él. Pensó en interrumpirla pero ella continúo.-El caso es que no importa lo que diga la razón, ni la ciencia ni la lógica, tú te has metido en mi vida de una forma tal…que has hecho que te necesite…que has hecho que no pueda dejar de preocuparme por ti. Ayer, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue hermoso, yo me sentí parte de algo hermoso, tú y Parker invitándome a cenar, compartir juntos, disfrutar de una comida y una conversación…en otros tiempos, yo habría estado en mi laboratorio frente a una pila de huesos. Booth, yo he pasado años tratando de apartarme de apegos emocionales, tratando de evitar que los cambios inevitables en las relaciones con otras personas me hagan daño…

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño Temperance…yo…

-Lo sé, yo lo sé, pero la realidad es que ni tú ni yo podemos estar seguros de lo que sentiremos mañana, o en un mes, o un año a partir de hoy, lo que quiero decir, yo no soy buena en las relaciones Booth…usualmente terminan mal porque yo, bueno, yo soy una persona emocionalmente distante…una persona que no cree en el amor eterno.

-Escucha, no digas eso…

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que el amor es solo una reacción química que se acaba rápidamente…Booth…¿cuántas veces?

-Muchas veces-replicó él con un dejo de amargura.

-Bueno, después de sentarme horas esta tarde tratando de analizar nuestra situación, yo llegue a una conclusión Booth, y me asusta tanto…yo no quiero echar a perder nuestra relación.

-Yo tampoco Bones, pero hemos llegado a un punto en que no podemos seguir obviando el elefante en la habitación…

-Booth…te amo-lo interrumpió ella, él inmediatamente la miró con ojos desorbitados, no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar.

-Te amo, es verdad, yo te amo, yo lo he estado pensando toda la tarde y me di cuenta de que te amo Booth, te amo desde hace años, casi desde el principio…-continúo ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Él la miraba y su cuerpo entero temblaba de emoción, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también.-nos conocemos hace cinco años y no ha pasado un solo día en que yo no me preocupe por ti, en que no piense en ti…me di cuenta de que ocupas una buena parte de mis pensamientos Booth…cada día…cada noche…incluso en sueños…yo pienso en ti.

-Temperance-logró decir él-yo…

-No, escucha, por favor, escucha, ya casi terminó-replicó ella tomando sus manos en las suyas-lo revisé todo, escribí muchas hojas con mis ideas, mis sentimientos…y mis temores…y pese a todo, llegué a la conclusión de que la única explicación razonable para lo que siento contigo es que te amo Booth, te amo, y contrario a lo que yo pensaba…te amo desde hace años…y en lugar de amarte menos cada día… te amo más…y…-ella no pudo terminar la frase cuando Booth simplemente la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo Bones-exclamó él entre besos y suspiros ahogados-más cada día…-ambos se rindieron a la necesidad de expresarse con caricias y con besos, sin embargo unos minutos después, ella logró separarse de él, poniendo sus manos contra el pecho de él y le dijo:

-Tengo miedo Booth…

-Yo también Bones…tengo miedo de no ser digno de tu amor, tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, pero de algo estoy seguro, te amo, te amo como nunca he amado en mi vida…

Ella lo miró, y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Soy yo quien tal vez no sea suficiente para ti, Booth, yo no puedo cambiar, yo…soy como soy y…

-Yo te amo como eres, no necesito que cambies, no lo entiendes…yo te amo Temperance Brennan, amo tu racionalidad, amo tu sinceridad, amo tu franqueza y hasta tu falta de tacto, amo el hecho de que no entiendas ciertas expresiones, amo tus fallas y tus virtudes, yo te amo tal y como eres…

-Booth…-susurro ella mientras él la besaba intensamente. Entonces sintió como los labios de él la soltaban y recorrían su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído.

-Te amo a ti, Temperance Brennan, a ti, yo sé quién eres y eres perfecta para mí.

-No puedo prometerte toda la vida Booth, yo, yo no puedo saber que pasará en el futuro…es decir…yo te amo hoy, pero no sé qué va a pasar en el futuro, no sé si tú me vas a amar en diez o quince años…yo…

-Yo te amo, y te voy a amar cada día más, y no te pido que me prometas toda la vida, solo prométeme un día a la vez, empezando hoy mi amor, un día a la vez, crees que puedes hacer eso…

Ella lo miró, sonrió y apoyo su frente contra la de él.

-Te lo prometo, te prometo amarte un día a la vez…

Sin más, la pareja se fundió en un beso apasionado, que fue solo el preludio de lo que vendría esa noche, una noche mágica en la cual Temperance Brennan comprobó que se podían romper las leyes de la física, que dos cuerpos podían intentar ocupar el mismo lugar y que Seeley Joseph Booth era el gran amor de su vida.

**A/N Gracias por la paciencia, la vida real se ha entrometido haciendo que pierda mi inspiración y hasta las ganas de escribir, pero pretendo terminar mis fics, aunque este es el último capítulo de esta historia, esperen un pequeño epilogo, no les prometo que sea pronto, pero lo habrá. Igual pretendo terminar pronto mi otra historia Un salto de fe. Paradójicamente esa historia inicio antes que esta, pero bueno, Ayudando a Booth pretendía ser un fic corto!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y prometo volver a escribir un nuevo fic, pero no postearé historias que no tenga terminadas, para no hacerlos esperar tanto, ni postearé una nueva hasta terminar la que tengo pendiente.**

**En cuanto a la temporada 6 de Bones, déjenme decirles que aún no decido que pensar del season finale! Las cosas no se dieron como yo lo hubiera querido, y creo francamente que esta temporada ha sido como para olvidar, solo espero que HH & compañía logren arreglar las cosas en la nueva 7 temporada… No digo más porque sé que algunos (supongo que pocos realmente) no habrán visto el season finale, pero bueno, como dije, pudieron haber hecho las cosas mejor, esa no la vi venir, y aunque era algo que deseaba para nuestros queridos personajes, siento que NO fue la forma ni era el momento! **


End file.
